Resolve: A New Years Story
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: Holiday Series: Book 2. This story tells of what happens when Fiore comes to earth and meets Ail and An. It continues the struggles of Mamoru and Usagi as well as their friends and companions as they battle strange creatures and handle problems. Usagi and Mamoru are very sad that the twins have gone back to the future, and the others are learning their new roles.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:** To understand this story, you may want to read Sanctuary: A Christmas Story, if you haven't already! I hope to have a total of six chapters plus this prologue and the epilogue. I will try to post a chapter a day for you all, and I really hope you enjoy the story. The really interesting stuff starts tomorrow! I am taking a mixture of the ideas and requests, as well as a few of my own and weaving it into a tale I don't think any of you are expecting! And your first hints start now! Have a great night everyone. Don't drink and drive, and Have A Wonderful New Year! 2019!

* * *

 **Resolve: A New Years Story**  
 **Sequel to:  
Sanctuary, A Christmas Story **

* * *

**Prologue**  
 **Bereaved**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi knew the others thought she was overreacting. After all, how could she have grown to love the twins so much and so quickly? But love them she did. And she missed them terribly. Only Mamoru and her parents really understood.

It wasn't that the others didn't try. It just didn't hit them the same way. They gathered around in support and she was grateful. But this wasn't a sadness that would be erased by a trip to buy a new outfit. Usagi didn't want a new outfit. She wanted to hold the twins in her arms again.

It was New Years Eve, and she was busy helping to decorate the house, and get it ready for guests later. All of her best friends would be coming over. Her parents had even invited Ami's mother and Rei's grandfather, both of whom knew their secret. They were turning the house into a bit of a safe haven, where the teenagers didn't have to hide their abilities.

Naru and Umino poured chips into a large bowl while they spoke of ordinary things. She sighed. No one seemed to want to talk about the babies around her. She missed them, but she needed to remember them. After all, they would be born one day, and then she would get to enjoy them. She thought about how Chibi-Mamo had done that strange quirk of the eyebrow just like Mamoru, and how Chibi-Usa was a little piglet when she guzzled her milk, making a mess. Someday the twins would be born, and she and Mamoru could look forward to that day.

She carefully looked around before she stepped up onto the back of the couch to secure on of the banners. None of the others wanted her doing tasks where her klutz attacks could get her hurt. _'Honestly though_ ,' she thought, _'I'm not as bad as I used to_ …'

The thought ended as she lost her footing and fell backwards, the entire length of the streamer coming down with her as she fell. Her back hit the coffee table and the wood was smashed and splintered as she crashed through and finally met the floor. Her head hit with a loud thump and the world faded out for a long moment.

"Usagi!" Naru and Umino shouted at her. She heard racing footsteps and shouts. "Are you okay?" Naru asked, kneeling over her.

She wanted to nod and tell her friend she was fine, but nausea rose up in her throat and her head pounded so hard she wondered how many construction crews were actually drilling holes in her brain.

:: USAKO! :: she heard Mamoru's voice, loud in her mind as he appeared in the room, a blur of light. He'd been at his apartment, possibly in the shower considering his hair was wet and he was only wearing a pair of jeans. His feet were bare and his chest dripped with water. He looked yummy. She wanted to giggle, but it hurt too much.

Mamoru knelt beside her and put his hands on her head. Brilliant sparks of golden light sunk into her and she could feel herself being healed. The pain grew worse for one long moment, and then slowly disappeared. He lifted her off the floor and into his arms.

She sat up slightly, finally able to really look around. Luna was staring at her in shock. Her mother and father both looked panicked, as did Naru and Umino. Shingo had spilled an entire bottle of juice on the living room floor, and Haruki looked like he might faint.

She peered down at where she had fallen. There was a pool of blood where her head had been. She wasn't upset. Head wounds tended to bleed more than other injuries. It wasn't like she hadn't had concussions before. She hadn't even fully lost consciousness.

She refused to look up at Mamoru. She knew if she did the yelling would start. And she no longer had a headache as an excuse. She glanced at everyone again and then closed her eyes to just enjoy the feeling of being held by her Soul-Bonded. She wished she could just stay there in his arms forever.

But then the questions were fired from all angles.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Haruki shouted.

"Are you crazy? You could have gotten yourself killed!" Shingo yelled.

"Why do I have to worry more about you at home then when you're out fighting monsters?" her mother asked.

"Are you okay?" Naru asked again.

"MY BABY BUNNY!" her father wailed.

"Usako? Do I have to remind you that I can find you a padded hamster ball?" Mamoru asked, not sounding like he was remotely kidding. That threat was a personal favorite of his.

"Wow, did that hurt?" Umino wondered.

"Usagi? Can you speak?" Luna frowned and jumped into her lap as Mamoru set her down on the couch.

"I'm okay," she whispered.

"Well, if you want to make it to the New Year, you won't be doing anything like that again young lady," her cat scolded.

"She's right Usagi," her mother took up the torch. "You know you can't do things like that. You'll get yourself hurt." She rushed forward and Usagi was rather crushed as the others decided it was the best moment to hug her as well.

"What on earth were you doing?" Mamoru asked quietly. He was looking down at the ruined table and the streamer.

"I was decorating," Usagi explained, keeping her voice small.

"I told you I would do that," Shingo said, sounding exasperated.

"Oops," Usagi couldn't help but give her brother a small smile. He shook his fist at her and began muttering under his breath.

"Couldn't you have waited a few more minutes?" Haruki asked, frowning down at her.

Usagi ducked her head. It was a bit frustrating that no one trusted her with a task like that. She leapt off of buildings as Sailor Moon. Ran across rooftops. Fought Youma and Cardians. She'd defeated Beryl and Metallia, chased off a couple energy sucking aliens, and foiled a kidnapping plot. She wasn't weak and helpless.

Mamoru, apparently catching her train of thought, knelt in front of her. "No one thinks you're helpless, or weak Usagi." He ran his hand over the back of her head, and brought it back bloody. She could see the spots of blood on his chest and arms. "We just know you have balance issues."

"Yeah," Shingo snorted, "balance issues. She's the biggest klutz I've ever met."

Usagi wanted to cry. It wasn't as though she didn't try. She thought she was getting better. In fact, she didn't have nearly as many klutz attacks as she'd had before.

There was a knock at the door, pulling her from her thoughts. Haruki went to open it and several young teenage girls entered. Rei, the fiery miko raced forward at the sight of the destruction she'd caused.

"Usagi! Are you okay?" Rei checked her over, not bothering to listen to the others who promised she was fine and had already been healed. Within a moment she had satisfied herself that Usagi would live. And then, "what on earth did you do to yourself this time?" she asked.

"Rei!" Usagi couldn't help whining. "Why are you so mean to me?"

Rei stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry and Usagi copied her. It was incredibly childish behavior, and everyone else huffed and sighed, lamenting their need to act that way. But she really knew it was because Rei was simply relieved that she was alright. Her friend had a hard time expressing her emotions. They were very close in spite of their nearly constant arguments. More like sisters than anything else.

She grabbed Rei's hand and squeezed, making sure none of the others could see. When Rei squeezed back they let their childish contest end and grinned at one another.

"So," Rei said, changing the subject, "when did Mamoru lose his shirt?"

Usagi giggled as Mamoru's face turned red. Suddenly he was baking away as Kenji had noticed his shirtless state as well. He mumbled something and then spun in place and disappeared.

The girls giggled while her father muttered about getting his katana.

* * *

 _***Fiore's POV***_

Fiore glanced at the strange ship. At first it had been a shock to see something land on the asteroid he had brought closer and closer to the earth. And then, slowly, the color had left it and he had been faced with something he'd never hoped to see again. The Makai tree.

He moved forward, a bit shaken, and the outer wall disappeared. With cautious steps he grew closer and closer, praying that he had not lost all sense and reason. That what he saw before him was real. He had not seen it since his early childhood. Before the strange war that had grown between his people.

As he reached out, the tree lifted a large root and wrapped gently around him. Warmth. Light. Love. Joy. Fierce Joy. And pain. Sorrow and shame. Hurt. The need for comfort.

Slowly the tree shared the story, and her need.

With a happier heart than he'd ever had, he reached out and hugged his creator, promising his aid. He would do what he could.

* * *

An shivered, nearly frozen, and wondered what they were going to do. Ail, who had wrapped his arms around her for warmth, held her tight, but she could feel his anger, his sorrow and hopelessness. He was sure it was her fault the tree had left them. They were in their human disguises so that no one could tell they weren't from the planet, but she was still worried she might be recognized.

She could hear the Kisenian blossom in her pocket. The little creature was not happy to have lost the powerful tree. She was not happy to be cold. She was not happy that she didn't have her way.

But something was happening inside An that the kisenian blossom didn't understand. An was waking up. Her sorrow over the Tree of Life leaving them behind was so great that she was able to think clearly for the first time in many years. And her first thoughts were ones of guilt, shame, and sorrow. They had lost the Makai tree. Their creator, their hope for a future. She frowned, and held tighter to Ail.

They could not go back to the school, where Usagi and the others knew their identity. And she was afraid. Desperately afraid. Ail was weak. His connection to the tree had always been much stronger than her own. She'd had the Kisenian blossom to strengthen her, to guide her, but he hadn't even known her little friend was there. And he refused to release any more of the Cardians to get energy for them.

She had to gather energy for Ail somehow. She had to make this right. But she didn't know how. The tree had abandoned them.

She held back a sob as her anger began to grow again. The tree had abandoned them. She was stuck here on this miserable excuse for a planet.

She would not lose Ail. She would do what she had to do. She would save him. Because he was all that she had left. Those infants were gone, but perhaps if she drained Usagi dry she could protect Ail. She didn't need a stupid Cardian to do it.

Suddenly a shadow rose over the two of them and An looked up to see a tall man with bright golden hair and incredibly vivid green eyes. He stared down at the two of them, a frown on his face. Kneeling, he reached his hand out and touched An on her wrist. She wanted to pull back, to move away from him, but his hand wrapped around her. She didn't know why, but he seemed to cause a strange feeling of fear in her. She'd never really been afraid before.

She linked her thoughts to where his skin met hers and tried to pull energy from him, but was shocked when she realized she couldn't. Had the tree cut her abilities when it abandoned them? She tried again and again, but nothing happened.

"Come with me, young ones," he said. "You shouldn't be out here in the cold. It's about to get dark."

With nothing more said he easily lifted both herself and Ail to their feet and began to lead them away. She wanted to fight him, to run. He wore a uniform and a strange shiny metal thing on his chest. She feared that metal. It meant something. Authority. She didn't want him to have authority over her. Ail moved quietly beside her, a warm arm still wrapped around her waist.

The man opened the door of his car and they were gently pushed inside. The back seat was like a cage, with a metal grate hung between it and the front seats. When he closed the door she knew it was locked and she couldn't get out.

"We have to get you somewhere safe. Where do you live?" the man asked.

Ail started speaking. "We don't have a home," he explained. "We don't know who our parents are."

An wanted to scream, and possibly hit him. She could hear the Kisenian blossom hiss in her pocket.

"Then I'm afraid it's the orphanage for you," the man said. "My name is Officer Yamada. I'm going to take you to the police station, and we can get you all set up," he said. His tone was kind, but An couldn't help feeling that his kindness would lead them both to trouble.

"What are your names?" asked Officer Yamada.

"Ginga Seijoru and Ginga Natsume" Ail answered. 

* * *

**Credit and Dedication:**

This idea came as a mixture of requests and ideas, but I have to give credit to the ones who really inspired the story.

They are, in no particular order:  
2 unnamed guest readers  
Princess Serenity (guest reviewer)  
LoveInTheBattlefield  
Rosalind Fairchilde  
Astral Dragon Spirit  
Ladie Byrd  
Tropical Remix  
Astraearose-silvermoon

I'm dedicating this prologue to my husband (who really does threaten me with a padded hamster ball) for all of his help with ideas and his support when I'm feeling down.

This story is dedicated to my readers however. Those reviewers who supported me during the last story when I was having a really tough time. Thank you all so much. You are just absolutely wonderful.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Happy New Year! I hope you all had a wonderful evening yesterday, and that you are well and happy this morning.

So, let me start this off by explaining that I have never been to Japan. I have tried to include their customs and traditions, but if I get anything wrong, please undertand it is unintentional, and likely because I have never experienced it first hand. I am learning so much about the Japanese culture as I write these stories. If you see any inaccuracies, please let me know and I will try to fix them!

Also, as far as the group home environment... that is purely based on an American group home I was in for a short time when I was sixteen. While there were wonderful people there, it was not the most fun place to be. I was at others that were homelike and wonderful, while some were more like shelters. This one is sort of middle of the road, and some of the other teens were extremely frightening. It was co-ed, and some of the boys were not very nice to the girls.

* * *

 **Resolve: A New Years Story  
** **Sequel to:  
Sanctuary, A Christmas Story**

* * *

 **Chapter One**  
 **Aftermath**

* * *

 _***Author's POV***_

Any mother can tell you that children have a tendency not to listen. You can scream and holler until you're blue in the face. You can break down and cry. But it doesn't always work. Sometimes children don't hear us. Sometimes they can even break our hearts.

And the Makai tree was, first and foremost, a mother. She was the only one of her kind that had ever appeared on her planet. And after many, many years alone she had created children for herself. They would commune with her, linked irrevocably to her forever.

In the beginning she had been happy. For many centuries her children tumbled about her roots, laughing and playing. Loving her as their mother, their creator. However, those children began to grow, and change. Long years passed, and with each new thing her children learned, they respected her less, sought her out less, and loved her less.

Eventually, her children thought themselves to be her betters. They ignored her, and she began to wither away in sadness and heartbreak. A few, still young, loved her. But more and more they were drawn away.

For many years she had provided for all of their needs. She had given them life, fed them of her own energy, clothed them and taught them. She continued to provide even as her branches grew weak, and her roots withered.

Until the children began to fight. They fought over her energy. They fought over resources. They fought over who was smarter than whom, and who was braver, and kinder. Unsure what else to do, she tried to speak to them, to explain that she had created them equally, and she could provide for them all.

Only the very youngest could even hear her speak. The others had forgotten her voice, and no longer cared for her at all. She wept bitter tears and turned from them, providing only for the children who came to her.

Then the war began. She had several thousand children, and they were happy, until they stopped listening. They began hurting each other, even killing one another. When one of her youngest was killed for the energy she fed her, the Makai tree knew something had to be done. So she rose out of the island where she had first learned consciousness, and she flew away, taking only the smallest with her.

For many years she searched for a new home for herself and the young ones, knowing all the others had killed one another. She could not take her children back to their home world. And so she searched.

One by one her children left her. Some were taken in by kind families in worlds where they could thrive. Others were harmed by beings who did not understand their speech, or who were afraid of what was different. Many wandered off, afraid that a life of travel was all they would ever know. And one young boy led many angry people away from her so that she could save what was left.

Finally, after many years, only two of her children remained at her side. In sadness and fear she refused to create others only to watch them harmed, or harm others. She did not know what she could do, or where she could go. She heard, often, that there was a place in the galaxy where there was great love, and great hope, but she despaired of ever finding it.

One of the two children began to change as others had in the past. As each new planet proved not to be a suitable home the female grew angry and bitter. The male with her grew sad and despondent, and wondered if there was any hope. But they stayed with the Makai tree. They still loved her. And that love enabled her to sustain them. It was all the tree needed.

The children continued to grow, and on one planet, they found a place with many different peoples, some from far flung planets. There were protectors in the solar system and the Makai tree rejoiced, for her children would be safe from harm.

But, as always happens when children begin to grow, they thought they knew better than she. Seeing her wilting leaves, they set out to gather energy for her. They harmed other creatures to feed her. This made her very sad. In fact, she withered more. Several times she was fed energy so pure and full of love that she recovered in spite of herself. But it never lasted.

The anger of the girl, whom she had named An, continued to grow. Hostility and jealousy and selfishness festered in her heart. The boy, whom she called Ail, also changed, becoming obsessed with a certain girl, who shone brightly among the other humans on the planet. He grew angry when she did not respond to his advances, and when her love was given to another, he wanted to harm the one she loved.

The Makai tree was saddened. Again and again her children attacked the bright one. Their hope. They did not listen to her pleas. The could no longer hear her. She searched for anything that could have caused such a change, and wondered where she had gone wrong. All of her children had turned from her. Could she be a bad mother perhaps?

Another presence had infiltrated her family. It had tainted her children. It's name was Kisenian. It was a blossom that held inside a monster that could turn one's thoughts to darkness. Frightened of her discovery, and what it meant for her children, she reached out to the guardians of the planet. She could not speak to them. One, who spoke to flame, could almost make out what she was saying, but as she grew weaker and weaker her voice withered away like the leaves that continued to fall.

She remembered the one who knew sacrifice. The one she had named Fiore, and wondered if she could find him. Could he save the others? When the young ones returned from again attempting to harm the protectors, she could no longer bear it. She could not take them with her, and did not want them to die in her absence. And so, she changed them. No longer could they take their energy from her. They would have to eat and sleep and drink as the humans did.

With a bare glimmer of hope, she called to the one who had known sacrifice. He was coming close. She left the building she had been hidden inside and hurried to meet him. She wept as she left the others behind. They called out to her, arms outstretched, to return, but she had no choice. If she was to save them, she had to leave them behind.

Now, several days after leaving the Earth, she landed on a rock soaring through space. The one she had called Fiore was there, and his heart swelled with joy at her arrival. She reached for him, and his love strengthened her enough to speak. She made her plea and received a promise of help.

* * *

 _***Natsume (An's) POV***_

Natsume peered into the room she was led to, unsure what to think. She could not call herself An any longer. She'd tried, in a moment of panic, to release her disguise, and discovered she could not. Seijoru hadn't believed her until he had failed himself. After that, he'd simply shrugged his shoulders and sat, slumped over.

Her stomach had growled, and the officer who sat with the two of them, waiting for the social worker, had brought each of them a sandwich. She had never eaten human food before, but in desperation, she had taken a bite, and a sip of the juice she'd been given. Both had made her feel better.

Somehow, they needed human sustenance instead of the energy of the Makai tree. It was a strange new world for her. The Kisenian blossom grew angry. She wanted An back, and not 'pathetic' Natsume. Unsure how to respond, she'd ignored the flower youma, and had simply followed along as the social worker led them into a van and drove them to this place.

A group home. Different than an orphanage, it was meant to help them transition into adulthood. They would be returning to school, and would have to find jobs. Their meals and beds would be provided to them however. She couldn't work up any emotion at this revelation.

Now, she stood at the doorway of the middle school girls dormitory, and looked inside. Four bunk beds filled the space. She was pointed to the only empty bed, a top bunk, and told to put her things there. Unfortunately she had no things except the school uniform she was wearing.

The social worker sighed and led her to another room, where she was told to pick several outfits and a bag to keep them in. She did as she was told, wondering what new horror would come next. A small pouch was handed to her. It contained a comb and brush, hair ties, a toothbrush, and things to wash herself with. The social worker handed her a spare school uniform in her size and she was told she would be responsible for washing her own things and keeping them put away.

With a heavy heart she returned to her bunk and put the items into a small cupboard attached to the foot of it. Her anger was the only thing that sustained her. Somehow she knew that everything was Usagi's fault. If that girl hadn't come into her life she could have been happy with Seijoru.

She could have been with her tree, doing as she wished, when she wished. Now, having no way to purchase food or drink on her own, she would be forced to return to this place and follow their many rules. All of which she had listened to with ever growing horror.

When her things were tidy and put away, she retraced her steps to what was called the common room. It had a television, bookshelves, and even a few games. There were tables scattered around where people did their studies and put together puzzles. She swiped away an angry tear.

"Oh look, we have another crier," came the high pitched voice of a girl.

She looked up to see a large teen wearing a uniform for the high school near Juban Middle. The girl swaggered forward and brushed past Natsume roughly.

"Hey!" she cried out angrily. She didn't understand why this girl was being so rude, but she would teach her a lesson. "You can't treat me like that!" she yelled. She lifted a hand, ready to blast the girl with energy, but nothing happened.

"And what are you going to do about it Pee-wee?" the girl asked, then without warning shoved her hard. Natsume fell backward and hit her bottom on the floor.

Immediately Seijoru was there, helping her up. "Leave her alone!" he shouted, frustrated. But the girl was bigger than both of them. And without their powers they did not know how to defend themselves from her. When she lifted a fist they both backed away, unsure what else to do.

"You're cute," the girl muttered to Seijoru, but then turned to Natsume and glared. "Just stay out of my way Pee-wee," she said, and turned on her heel.

"Are you okay?" Seijoru asked, turning to Natsume.

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder. "This place is awful, and we don't have our powers anymore."

Seijoru shook his head. "I don't know," he said finally. "I just don't know."

She heard the Kisenian blossom in her head, calling her awful names. She wanted to take the Youma out and crush it, but she didn't. Somehow, though she often hated the flower, she could never force herself to harm it or get rid of it. She'd had the flower for a few years, she thought, and the thing often made her feel pitiful and weak, even as it promised to be the only one that loved her.

She'd found it, alone and forsaken, on a planet where they had stopped to rest. There had been the ruins of a civilization, but no people were left, and no animals, on the surface of that world. Only plants had survived. Strange plants that choked each other for sun and water and soil. So very different from the Makai tree. She had seen the Kisenian blossom being choked by strange vines, and had reached out to help the flower, and the girl that lived inside.

Now, years later, she knew that the flower had been anything but helpless. It could have destroyed all the plants without blinking. But in the moment, the flower had thanked her again and again, and had said kind, pretty words to her. The venomous ones came later. By the time she'd realized her mistake, it was too late. The flower was bound to her, and would not let her go.

As time passed the words the flower spoke changed her. Now she was filled with anger and frustration and greediness. She'd come to expect others to give her what she wanted right away. On some planets, they did. Though most planets where they found life, they avoided the people, but eventually she grew to love messing with others, making them feel as bad as she did.

She wondered how she would survive without her powers. The Kisenian blossom laughed cruelly and said she wouldn't survive if she didn't do something quickly.

* * *

 _***Motoki's POV***_

Motoki frowned as he checked his clothing in the mirror. He wanted to look nice for Reika. She would be going back to Africa in a matter of days, and he wanted all her memories of Japan to be good ones. Though he was very proud of her, he missed her terribly when she went off on her digs.

Having a girlfriend that was two years older than he was could be frustrating. He was a senior in highschool, but she was in college, and with the program she was in, they were often separated for long periods of time. He tried not to ever complain, because he knew it was just as hard for her as it was for him.

He had dreams of his own after all. One day he wanted to be the owner of the Crown Game Center. He was already working out the details with his father. For now though, he was more concerned about preparing for the bonenkai (forget the year) party at the Tsukino house. He was happy he and Reika had been asked to go. They were among the few who knew the secret their friends shared.

With a final adjustment of his collar, he left his room and raced down the stairs. Picking Reika up was as easy as walking to the house next door. Her parents still lived there, though she now had an apartment directly across the street from the Crown. He knocked once and then walked inside. He'd been running through their house for years.

"Hey Motoki-kun!" Reika's mother turned and hugged him before yelling up the stairs for her daughter to hurry up. He grinned. She always wore her hair the same way, but spent forever checking it in the mirror to make sure it looked alright.

While he waited, he looked around at all the kagami mochi rice cakes scattered around to ask for a good harvest the following year. He loved the decorations that had been hung around the house. When Reika finally appeared they hurried out and walked down the street.

It was only two blocks to Usagi's house, and he was grateful for that. He'd known Usagi for several years, but it was only in the past two that he'd grown close to her. She was like an extra little sister, and as her group of friends had grown he had taken each of them on and protected them fiercely.

They headed up the walkway and Motoki was impressed with their pine and bamboo decorations. They were meant to welcome the kami. He reached out and knocked gently on the door.

Their knock was answered quickly by a flushed Makoto, who was wearing an apron and had flour on her cheek. She pulled them inside and hurried away to the kitchen with hardly more than a word. Reika laughed. They hurried to take off their shoes and put on guest slippers.

Then Reika gasped and he looked up suddenly, to see what was wrong. There were little bits of wood and a pool of blood on the living room floor.

"What happened?" Motoki asked, afraid there had been another attack.

"My sister klutzed out again," Shingo said from the back of the couch, where he was hanging streamers of rope and decorations of pine and bamboo that crossed over the living room.

"Is she okay?" he asked, looking around for the little blonde.

"Yeah," Shingo said, then jumped down from his perch. "Mamoru showed up a few seconds later and healed her. You should have seen my dad when he realized Mamoru wasn't wearing a shirt!" Shingo laughed.

Motoki could imagine. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Usagi's taking a shower to wash the blood out of her hair. Rei is up there yelling at her. Minako and Ami are in the backyard helping my dad set up the tables. Haruki left to get Sets. Naru and Umino are… probably making out somewhere. The Outers and the guys haven't arrived yet. And I think my mother is upstairs wondering what she got herself into."

Motoki couldn't hold back a laugh at that.

Shingo reached down and began picking up the pieces of wood from the shattered table and Motoki moved to help.

"Where's your mop?" Reika asked.

"Here," said Makoto, coming in from the kitchen. She had the mop and a bucket of water with a strange smell to it. She began mopping up the blood quickly. Whatever was in the water seemed to take the blood out of the wood so that it didn't stain. Motoki was rather impressed and wondered what it was.

Less than twenty minutes later Usagi had come down the stairs, Mamoru had returned, and the Shitennou and Outer Senshi had arrived. Soft music was playing as they all gathered in the backyard. Motoki carried dishes of food at Ikuko and Makoto's orders, and the others set the table and brought drinks. The bonenkai was about to begin. It was traditional to celebrate and to forget the year together.

The sun was just beginning to set. There was a fire set in the large fire pit. Everyone was smiling and happy and talking cheerfully. Food was passed around, as well as small gifts and nengajo cards. New Years cards were a very popular thing, and one sent them or gave them to just about everyone they knew. Most of them even participated in the lottery printed on the cards.

The jubako boxes were filled with colorful foods. They had many for the celebrations that evening, while others would be saved for the new year. The one he was handed had toshikoshi soba and mochi as well as several other dishes. The mochi was pressed into interesting shapes, made of rice and some of it had even been colored with food dye, and other things had been pressed into the rice to add texture and design as well as flavor.

He knew Makoto and Ikuko had worked very hard on the jubako and he was grateful that they cared so much. He'd even seen other boxes prepared for the morning. Looking around at all the others, he could see how much everyone cared for one another. It didn't matter that they weren't related by blood. They were family nonetheless, and he was so grateful and happy to be included in that. It brought tears of thankfulness to his eyes.

He thanked Toshigami (the kami of the New Year) for bringing him to such a family as this, and resolved to do everything he could to protect the ones he loved so much.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi sat, almost quietly, as she watched and listened. Her friends and family were happy. They all sat around together talking and eating, passing presents and cards. It was beautiful out. The moon was bright and the stars glittered in the night sky. She couldn't help but feel happy as she was surrounded by those she loved so much.

"We thought about going to Tokyo Disney to see the fireworks," Ikuko murmured, "but considering that we have a priestess in the family, it didn't seem right."

Rei blushed and hid her face in Jadeite's shoulder. Usagi couldn't hold back her giggles at her friend's reaction. She loved that Rei was a priestess. The girl worked hard as a miko, and Usagi was proud of her. Often, she and the other girls would help out, selling charms and doing some of the many chores.

There were others at the temple. Another miko in training, named Aika, as well as a priest in training, Yuichiro. They had promised to help so that Rei could come to the party before they all went back. And tomorrow she and the others would pitch in at the jinja in thanks.

"Are we going to the Buddhist temple first?" Reika asked.

Ikuko nodded. "Yes, though Rei and Jadeite have duties to attend to, so we are going rather early."

Usagi continued to listen as conversation went around the table. She noticed that Motoki was rather more quiet than usual, while her father and Mamoru were both less quiet. Of course her father had insisted that each of the males take a sip of sake called Toso to rid the old year and bring health to the families for the new year. As none of the teenagers had been given much sake before, it was probably affecting all of them.

Usagi giggled when Mamoru wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on him, thankful that he was in her life. She wondered if their problems were finally over for a little while. It would be nice to have a time of peace.

Ami and Zoicite were talking quietly about an asteroid headed close to earth, and she could see Artemis and Luna perk up at the mention of it. She couldn't help the frown that momentarily marred her face. She didn't want to think about why they were so interested.

Instead she focused on the way Zo casually brushed a lock of Ami's hair away from her eyes. The way their hands met and touched with easy intimacy. They were quiet and sweet most of the time, she knew, and she was impressed by the amount of knowledge the two held. Her Mamo-chan was in the same league educationally, though he was very focused on medicine now that he was preparing for college. Ami occasionally hid her face in Zoicite's shoulder when others spoke to her, and Zo would lean down and kiss her forehead, talking quietly for a moment until she was prepared to come out of hiding.

Near them she saw Hotaru and Shingo. Haruka kept an eye on the pair constantly, and gave such funny looks when they did something she enjoyed. She smiled every time the pair giggled at something. The two of them were discussing the merits of the arcade versus home gaming systems, in what appeared to be a rather grown up discussion. Hotaru argued that in an arcade environment, you could interact with other people, as well as eat food, while Shingo maintained that with a home gaming system you didn't have to spend money for food or games. She laughed when Motoki was pulled into the discussion.

Kunzite and Minako were talking quietly about swords and Nephrite was easily drawn in as Makoto turned to Usagi's mother for a discussion on New Years foods. Reika had pulled Naru and Michiru into a conversation about kimonos while Umino stared at them, his eyes practically swirling in confusion. The boy was brilliant, but when it came to clothing he was hopeless.

Usagi smiled at Setsuna and her cousin Haruki. They weren't even eating. Instead they simply stared at one another as though the sight alone could sustain them. It melted her heart to see them so happy.

She thought about what Setsuna had done. Completely unknowing of who she was at the time, Setsuna had gone to the Time Gate and had saved Haruki just before a Youma could kill him. His own powers had awakened when she was nearly harmed defending him. She shuddered at the thought of losing her cousin, as well as the loneliness Setsuna would have been forced to endure had he not been saved.

Beside her, the conversation between her father and Mamoru turned to politics. Internally she thought it was the worst sort of discussion for New Years, but she tried to focus on them. She failed miserably. Politics had to be the most boring subject ever invented.

Instead she took another look around the table at her family and silently thanked the kami for bringing each and every one of them into her life. As much as she missed the twins, she couldn't regret them returning home because she had to learn and grow before she was ready to have them in her life. And these people surrounding her now would be there for her as she did.

She wasn't remotely embarrassed by the tear that fell down her cheek in gratitude for their love.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Holding Usagi's hand was one of life's greatest pleasures. He could always feel her now, in his mind. He knew when she was safe and happy, when she was sad and lonely, and when she was klutzy and hurt. He could feel her needs as much as he felt his own. The Soul-Bond had fully settled over them, but the more time they spent together, the closer they grew and the stronger it became.

As the group walked down the street, his entire focus was on the love of his life. She had been quiet all evening, and he had caught some of her thoughts. Her joy that she had so many people to love, and who loved her. The fear that she wouldn't be able to protect everyone. Wonder at the beauty of the night. Laughter as she watched the others interact.

He was happier than he had ever been in his life. With no enemy hovering over them, he could simply bask in her light and love for him. His lonely existence was over, finally.

The streets were nearly empty in the shopping district. Most stores were closed, not just for the night, but some for several days as the people who owned and worked in them went to visit families. The New Year was meant to be spent in the presence of loved ones. For Mamoru, this was the first year he had not spent at the graveside of his parents. Usagi had gone with him to see them that morning, but the visit had been brief, and he had so much good news to share that depression had no chance to take him.

They climbed a short set of steps to one of the Buddhist temples. Several of their group were Buddhist, and wanted to ring the bell. They were among the first to arrive, and Haruka and Michiru hurried forward with Hotaru in tow. Haruka took the bell first and they all carefully counted. The bell was rung one hundred and eight times to rid them of impurities.

It was traditional to do this in the midnight hour, as the large Buddhist bell was struck then, but when other things interfered the monks at the temple would allow others to come and ring the smaller bell. Mamoru thought it was very kind of them.

As they left, Mamoru made a donation and bowed low to the monk who had greeted them. It was not an easy life, being a monk, he knew, but he was thankful that around the city others had taken up the task of caring for the spiritual welfare of the people. Priests for the Shinto religion, monks for the buddhist, pastors and priests for the various Christian religions. There were many who called Tokyo home, and the religions were as diverse as the people.

They continued to walk in the darkness, guided by the streetlights and the glow of the moon. Mamoru continued to hold Usagi's hand, her tiny fingers wrapped in his own. His mind wandered to the children they would someday have, and a worry crept into his mind. His little Odango was tiny. Surely it would be difficult for her to give birth. He was just thankful they had a few years to wait before that event came into their lives.

His Usako was much stronger than she looked. She had seemed to him a simple teenage girl who was loud and obnoxious, and cried far too much. Not anymore. His respect for her had grown in leaps and bounds. She had matured much in the time she had fought alone. With all of their memories locked away there had been no one to help her. The only support she'd had at the time was Naru, who didn't have the powers they did. At least she'd had someone who knew about her, and loved her.

The Hikawah Jinja came into view, with its long flight of stone steps and it's carved wooden frame around the stairs, painted a bright red. They began the climb, and he noted that Ikuko and Kenji were out of breath as they reached the top. Motoki and Reika were as well, and even Umino, who always popped out when least expected. Naru and the girls had no trouble however, and all of them bounded up like mountain goats, nimble and quick.

Mamoru led the group of Shitennou to the saisen (AN: money box) and each of them made a donation. They gathered around as Grandfather Hino approached and he led them around so they could make their offerings to the kami, pray for good health and prosperity, and ask that their New Year's wish be granted.

In the distance he could hear the loud tolling of the bells from the Buddhist temples, as well as the higher pitched church bells from one of the Catholic churches. He could even see the tops of the fireworks over the branches of the trees around the shrine and hear the echoes of the explosions that made the beautiful lights.

Rei and Jadeite hurried away to help others make their own offerings. Plenty would be arriving soon. But Mamoru turned to Usagi, now staring up at him with her brilliant cerulean eyes he could make out glittering in the soft light.

"Akemashite-omedetou-gozaimasu my love." he said quietly (AN: Happy New Year). They had made their hatsumode (AN: First visit to jinja, shrine, or temple in the new year) and they had made it together. She was his everything, and he would do whatever it took to protect her and make her happy.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

So, first, I want to apologize because I'm trying very hard to get through this, as well as updating my other stories. Some of my other stories that have partially completed chapters I can finish up and share quickly, so I hope to have several out to you in the next couple days.

Unfortunately my hip is so bad right now that I can only manage about an hour sitting up at a time, so most of my writing is happening on my phone in google docs, and then I have to transfer it to fanfiction and format it here. I am planning to have this story finished within a week, but please bear with me. I want you all to enjoy it. I've already written the end. He he. It's a matter of writing the middle, and there has been a lot of research involved.

Also, I am transferring all of my works to other sites, and as I do I am improving and updating them, so you might notice that stories, or parts of stories have been edited. I hope you are all continuing to have a wonderful New Year, and that you enjoy this and my other stories!

Warning: Lemon

* * *

 **Resolve: A New Years Story  
Sequel to:  
Sanctuary, A Christmas Story**

* * *

 **Chapter Two  
A New Year**

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

"Akemashite-omedetou-gozaimasu!"

Usagi smiled and waved as she moved closer to the edge of the roof. She held tightly to Mamoru's hand, thankful he was in her life and her heart. He was everything to her, and she was unsure how she had managed to keep herself apart from him for so long.

They had come to the roof of his apartment building for hatsunhinode, or the first sunrise of the new year, and she was thrilled to be with him for it. It meant so much to share it with him, and she hoped it meant good things for the year to follow. She leaned against his shoulder as they looked over the wall around the edges of the roof, staring towards the east.

They had shared a breakfast of ozoni, and had eaten the jubako box meals her mother had pressed on them before they'd left the house. Their celebration had lasted all night, and now they were ready to embrace the new year with the first rising sun. Her happiness was nearly overwhelming. It was rare for her to be so carefree since she had learned she was Sailor Moon.

She had to admit, her life was looking up. Her parents knew her secret. Her brother and cousin both shared in it as well. She had Mamo-chan back, her Senshi, the Shitennou… she had so many people to be grateful for. With Naru and Guiro (Umino's actual first name, LOL) and Motoki and Reika all aware of their secret, she didn't have to lie to the ones she loved.

And she had a hint of a wonderful future she and Mamoru would enjoy together. Although, she still thought about future Mamoru's cryptic words occasionally. The tone in his voice when he had told them they had to face things together had spoken volumes. It meant things would come about to separate them, and they would have to overcome them. Together. She wondered exactly what he had meant by that, but decided that no matter what she would avoid being separated from her Mamo-chan.

"Look Usako," Mamoru said, pointing to the sky line. They had the perfect view as the sun rose. She smiled and clung to his hand happily.

"It's so beautiful," she breathed, unable to contain her joy.

"Not as beautiful as you," Mamoru whispered, and she turned her face to look at him. He caught her lips with his own and picked her up to kiss her soundly. She blushed and hid her face when he released her. She knew people were staring. Not just because they had been so open with their affection, but because everyone around Chiba Mamoru had a notion that he wasn't an emotional or affectionate person. They couldn't have been more wrong however.

Mamoru pulled her so that her back rested against his chest and they stared out at the sunrise together. It was a beautiful morning. The sky was clear of clouds, the air relatively warm, and the smell of good food was on the wind. It was perfect.

* * *

 _***Seijoru (Ail's) POV***_

Akane.

That was the name of the girl who was bullying Natsume, and who had been giving Seijoru strange looks and making comments that made him feel strange and nervous. He didn't like it. It made him uncomfortable and edgy. He had thought long and hard since she had started her weird advances, and felt guilty for the times he had pressured Usagi.

He missed her.

Seijoru sighed as he turned over on the bunk bed. He was in a room with five other boys, but six bunk beds, so he had been able to take a top bunk for himself. Natsume had complained because she had a top bunk, but for him it meant a measure of safety. He liked to be up high. It reminded him of the branches of the Makai tree.

He missed her too.

The previous night had been difficult for both of them. Eating food was new. They'd had a few things to eat before, to keep up appearances, but it wasn't something either of them had enjoyed, except for one time when Natsume had discovered sweets. Worse though, was eating in a huge room with many tables and other teenagers who all stared at the two of them.

Natsume had been afraid. That bully, Akane, had been making her life a living hell. She followed her around, sought her out to make her miserable. Called her names and pushed her.

When one of the adults was around she was saccharine sweet, but the moment their backs were turned she became worse than a Cardian with a toothache. Seijoru snorted. She was also giving off a strange feeling to him. He couldn't pin down what the feeling was, but he sensed the girl was more than a normal human. He had been to hundreds of planets, and he had an uncanny ability to sense those with power.

She reminded him of something elusive that he had been sensing for about two years. Something that disappeared like smoke the moment he got a sense of it. Something that Natsume had.

Seijoru frowned and sat up. He glanced at the clock. It was still early. The sun was hardly up over the horizon, but he couldn't sleep. His heart was still filled with sadness. He knew that the Makai tree had left because of the way they were thinking and acting. When she had first flown away he had tried to talk to Natsume about it, but she had grown angry. Since then he had kept his peace. She was all he had left, and he was afraid to lose her.

They were listed as brother and sister on this planet, but that wasn't the truth. In fact she was the only other living member of his species, as far as he knew, and he loved her as his future mate. Though, of she continued on the path she was on, he wasn't sure they would ever see that reality.

Somehow they had to find their way out of this situation. They had to leave the halfway house and then they had to forge new identities. They couldn't stay. He just knew staying in that place was dangerous. He would find a job and get food for them somehow.

His mind turned to Usagi and he thought briefly of turning to her for help before he dismissed it. He shook his head sadly. They had attacked her. She had probably figured out who they were. And even if she hadn't… if she felt about him the way he felt about Akane, then she wouldn't want to be anywhere near him.

He reached the hall and turned to go to the bathrooms. Natsume came rushing down the hallway and a moment later had grabbed him and pulled him behind one of the vending machines.

"What's going on?" he asked, keeping his voice to a whisper.

"Akane," Natsume panted. "She showed up in my dormitory and started going through my things, taking stuff. I don't really have anything, and I don't care if she takes most of it, but I pulled my school uniforms away and she lost it."

Seijoru frowned. He didn't know why the other girl had taken such an instant dislike to Natsume, but she was quickly becoming a major problem.

Natsume made a strange sound and he turned to look at her. All the color had drained from her face. She was shaking and looked like she might be sick. He lifted a hand and pressed it to her forehead. Clammy and cold. No fever.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"It's gone," she whispered, sounding terrified.

"What's gone?" he asked.

"My flower," she hissed. Her eyes widened and then rolled up in her head before she collapsed in his arms.

* * *

 _***Rei's POV***_

People trailed up and down the steps of the Hikawah Jinja, their kimono's in colorful arrays as they trekked to the shrine. Donations filled the box and Rei moved swiftly to empty it between her other chores. All the girls except Usagi had come to help. Little Hotaru was doing very well selling charms, and Makoto had the gardens looking magical.

As the people made their offerings to the kami Rei thanked them for her friends, who were back in her life, and for Jadeite, who certainly made her days interesting. She was grateful for her grandfather, who in spite of his near constant flirting, was a wise and generous man, who knew who she was, and what she did.

Minako, wearing miko robes Rei normally reserved for Usagi, was busy wielding a broom and chatting with everyone who made it up the long stone staircase. Ami was giving directions while Michiru handed out cups of water and juice to the visitors. Haruka was handing out fliers for an upcoming festival, though several dozen had been turned into paper airplanes and were being thrown to entertain small children.

It was Setsuna that surprised her the most however. Usagi had made the older teen promise not to hide while she helped, and the young woman kept her word. She stayed near Rei's grandfather, gently chiding him when his flirting went too far, and explaining traditions to those who were not of Japanese decent, or who did not follow Shinto. Rei smiled at her, thankful that she was trying so hard.

She had to be grateful. Even when Usagi had been 'kidnapped' by her boyfriend for the day, she had still managed to find a way to help. And Rei was rather certain that the little blonde was having a good morning herself. She hid a grin at the thought, and wondered how long it would be before she was ready to take the next step with Jadeite.

* * *

***Mamoru's POV***

Mamoru gently traced the contours of Usagi's cheek. Her skin was soft, velvety and smooth. The look of love and devotion in her eyes made his heart swell. He wondered if he could ever possibly deserve her.

Usagi completed him in a way he hadn't imagined was possible. Her joy and laughter and absolute wonder at the world around them were contagious. He knew that his studious nature could help her, but she was so much more. She brought him out of the darkness and loneliness that had been his life for so long.

He was grateful they had no school that day, and that he had time to spend alone with her. There were no Cardians to fight, no Youma out there, and she didn't have to be home until after dinner. They had no infants to care for or training to attend. For just one day it was the two of them alone.

He had considered taking her to see the Emperor, who would make several appearances throughout the day, but when they had talked about it, they'd decided they wanted to spend the time alone together. Talking, laughing, perhaps watching a movie.

And making love. He smiled. That was first on his agenda. They'd already eaten and watched the sunrise. Now he wanted to make her call out his name in joy and ecstasy. He picked her up and twirled her before carrying her to his bedroom. They'd only had a few times together in such a way, and he intended to make the most out of having her all to himself.

Laying her gently on the bed, he brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes so he could stare into them. Then he bent and kissed her, letting his love and passion flow through their bond so she could feel just how much he wanted her. Her own feelings were clear enough to him. Desire and need and joy and devotion. Love.

He opened her kimono and bared her skin to his mouth, kissing his soft skin as it was exposed. It took several minutes to unwrap the only gift he ever wanted, but then he was finally able to spread her open and taste her. She moaned and tried to pull away, a bit nervous, but he soothed her with touch and words.

They were still both very new to this level of intimacy, but they would only learn by exploring and touching, so he spread her open and licked into her hot channel, enjoying her sweet taste. She was thrashing and moaning at the first touch, so he rested one arm over her belly to hold her still as he explored.

Her nub was hardened and instantly oversensitized. He rubbed it gently with his thumb, watching her hips move in time with his actions. Then he suckled it into his mouth, and she screamed and flew apart in his arms as he pressed two fingers into her in the same moment. She shuddered, her walls clenching around him as she came.

He moved up her body and they connected as one. When he was inside her he felt not just pleasure, but comfort and wholeness. His soul and hers were connected, and when they were together they were one. Their mouths met and clung, tongues dancing together in harmony as he slid in and out of her.

She panted and moaned under him, driving him closer and closer to the edge, and then let out a shuddering scream. Her hot, wet walls convulsing around him drew his own orgasm and he released himself, holding her tight as he shook with the ecstasy of the moment.

"I love you Usako," he whispered, his breaths coming harshly in a throat raw from his groans.

"I love you Mamo-chan," she said, and lifted her head to kiss him again.

He knew, in the way that their hearts spoke to one another, that they would probably not be leaving his apartment that day. Grinning down at her, he pulled out and threw himself onto his back, pulling her against his side. 'Together,' he thought, 'forever.'

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yes, I am quite aware that Mamoru was a bit sappy in this last scene... but sometimes I can't help myself. LOL.

So, let me know what you think about what is happening to Natsume and Seijoru. Do you think it's fitting? It comes from a combination of requests I got when I did the poll in the last story, and I want to do it justice. I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions.

Again, I'm sorry it took a few days to post this, and for an extremely short chapter, but I have to separate it here, otherwise there would be a time jump just before a chapter change, plus a major cliffhanger. I don't want to do that here, so I left off with New Years day and gave you a few bits of sweetness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Resolve: A New Years Story  
** **Sequel to:  
** **Sanctuary: A Christmas Story**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**  
 **Lost Direction**

* * *

 _***Natsume (An's) POV***_

Three days had passed. Three awful days since the flower had been stolen. The first two she had been sick. Seijoru said it looked like she was going through withdrawals. She had been weak and nearly unable to move. And the bullying had gotten horrible. Akane had cut her hair off jaggedly in the middle of the night, had dumped an entire salt shaker on her food, had hit her and kicked her and punched her.

Then she had stolen all of her clothing. Natsume had gone to the adults, and had been told if she had lost her things she would not be given anything new for a month. When she had explained that they had been stolen, and that she was being bullied, no one had believed her. In fact, one of the social workers had pulled out her school records and showed her where Haruna-sensei had reported her for bullying Usagi.

Never had she felt worse for her actions. It wasn't necessarily guilt, though that emotion was mixed in. It was more a feeling that she had caused herself more problems than she had believed. The Makai tree had left because of her. She had talked Ail into helping her. She had listened to the flower for two years. She had hurt people. And now it was coming back on her, ans Seijoru because he refused to leave her.

Now, she and Seijoru were dealing with another aspect of Akane's behavior. She wanted Seijoru for herself, and she wasn't willing to listen to him when he said no. They had been hiding most of the day from Akane, but there was no where else to run.

She heard the heavy footsteps before the library door crashed open. Natsume stared in horror. They were out of places to go, and the girl was bearing down on them, breathing heavily as she approached.

She felt a sudden pity and understanding for Usagi, but she shook her head, leaving the thought for later. She had to focus if they were to get out of this mess. Akane grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground, before she took hold of Seijoru's hand and pulled him close.

Unsure what else to do, Natsume got to her hands and knees behind the bully and gave him a look. One which he obviously understood. He tore his arm free and in the same motion, pushed the larger girl backward, so that she fell over Natsume and landed hard.

"What do you think you're doing?" one of the adults came into the room just as the other girl landed, and Natsume stared in horror. The woman rushed over and helped Akane to her feet. The bully smirked at them behind the woman's back before bursting into horribly fake tears.

:: Run :: she urged Seijoru. :: Go fast. :: She knew she would be loud inside his head, but she was panicked.

:: I'm not leaving you behind, :: he argued.

With a nod, Natsume got to her feet, grabbed him by the hand, and tore back through the building. There was no way they were staying there any longer. They made it as far as the front doors before two security guards stepped into their path. Instead, Seijoru pulled her to the side.

:: This way! :: he hissed mentally. Together they ran for the dining hall and locked themselves in. They had no time. She raced to one of the large windows and threw it open hurriedly. Seijoru hopped down and held his arms out for her to jump into. She closed her eyes and let herself fall. It wasn't far, but it was still jarring, and they both took a long second before they turned and ran for the fence.

"Stop!" one of the guards shouted. Neither teen listened. They couldn't take it anymore. If they stayed, and Akane kept coming after them, it was likely that they would either end up hurt or jailed for something they didn't even do.

They made it to the fence and began to climb. The links were close together and a bit sharp, and neither of them was wearing shoes. They only had the slippers that were allowed inside the building. But they made it to the top and climbed the other side, landing lightly on the ground before taking off into the closest alleyway.

A fire escape appeared in front of them and they climbed quickly, making it to the roof within moments. They were just in time as they watched several of the security guards run through the space where they had just been. Both panted heavily.

Natsume's mind raced. She had no idea where to go or what to do. They had no food, no shoes, no coats, and they were wearing very little that was warm as the halfway house was kept far too hot for comfort.

* * *

 _***Fiore's POV***_

Fiore and the tree landed on the island of Japan, settling near a stream in a wooded area behind a large shrine. He sent his mind out, searching for the ones the tree had left behind. He found nothing. The Makai tree, weak from the journey, slumbered for a time. He found himself out and walking. He remembered this planet well.

He had been a weak and sick little boy when he had arrived. It was shortly after the Makai tree had been forced to leave without him. He had led the angry inhabitants of another planet away from the tree and the other children. Even then he'd already been strong in his own powers, and after a time he had been able to hide.

Once the tree was gone and safe from harm he had left the planet, traveling alone within a bubble. The journey to Earth had been long, and when he had arrived he had quickly learned he was not strong enough for the heavy atmosphere. Unable to maintain his secret identity he had been forced to leave.

But not before he had made friends with a little boy named Chiba Mamoru. The other boy had been sad and orphaned. He'd helped Fiore inside the hospital where he was staying himself, and they had become friends. Mamoru was one of the few who had ever shown him kindness.

After he had left he'd searched the galaxy for others of his kind. For the Makai tree, and the children who had been in her protection. But he hadn't found any. Not in all the years he had searched. So, lonely, he had decided to return to earth. If he could not have a mate, at the very least he could have a friend. And if one boy had shown kindness, perhaps others would as well.

Now, as he walked the darkened streets, he saw many people laughing and happy, enjoying themselves. There were many on the streets. He listened and looked. They were celebrating the new year. An interesting concept, he thought. To rid oneself of old things and welcome in new hopes and dreams.

He saw one girl, perhaps a teenager, with blue hair and eyes. She seemed very shy, but she still bowed to him politely and said "Akemashite-omedetou-gozaimasu!" He returned the sentiment and bowed to her as well, before he moved on, still sending his senses out for the missing teens. He did not want to return to the Makai tree with nothing to report.

Then, he turned a corner and found what was left of an old location they must have stayed in for a time. It was a dark alley, filled with boxes and garbage. He could not sense their presence any longer, but it was something to report. Finally he turned and made his way back to his creator. His mother.

* * *

 _***Akane's POV***_

Akane felt strong. Powerful. In control. From the first moment she could remember she had never felt so together or alive. Nothing could stop her.

"You must destroy the one who used to carry me," the little flower spoke into her ear, telling her how she could release monsters now that she had power. Akane went into the library and pulled out a book of artwork. She took it and put it under her shirt before going back up to the high school girls dormitory.

The window was closed tight, but in a moment she had it unlocked and opened wide. She sat on the sill and opened the book, staring at the different pictures. One, a monster drawn like anime characters, was hurling rocks over a wall. She grinned. That one should be able to get rid of a couple puny aliens who no longer had their powers.

"Just call it," the flower instructed. "Ail always used music, but you can use anything you choose. Snap your fingers, whistle, or just speak."

With a grin, Akane snapped her fingers and willed the creature to come out of the book. The drawing disappeared from the page and she watched as the creature began to form in the air just outside the dormitory window.

"I think I'll call you Rocky," she said, laughing in delight at her new power. "Go and destroy the girl known as Natsume, or An. And bring the boy to me," she added, before waving the creature away.

* * *

 _***Natsume (An's) POV***_

A night out in the park, huddled together, was behind them. It was morning, and a bit warmer. Natsume wished she could go and enjoy the sunshine, but she knew people would be searching for them. She could not go back to that halfway house. The flower was already changing Akane, and she hadn't been very nice to begin with.

She found herself wondering what Usagi was doing, and where she was. She bet Usagi would know what to do. With a sigh, she turned to look at Seijoru, who was very still and quiet.

"I'm sorry," she said. It was the first time those words had passed her lips in just over two years, and they felt strange and alien on her tongue.

Seijoru gave her a strange look, and she understood. He wasn't used to hearing those words either. "It's not completely your fault, you know. I messed up too. And we had no control over Akane even before she got the flower."

"But if I hadn't taken the flower, none of this ever would have happened." Natsume felt tears pouring down her face as guilt and shame washed over her. Seijoru was suffering, and in spite of his words, Natsume knew she was to blame.

Seijoru sighed. "How about this. From here on out, we focus on who we are now, and not in the past. I don't think you've really been you in a long time, and I think we just have to start over."

She nodded, hoping it might help, but she didn't feel confident that she could just forget everything they had done. The longer she was away from the flower, the more she regretted her words and actions. Not just here on Earth, but in several of the places they had visited before. She was sad because she knew she couldn't just go back and fix things.

There was a loud crashing sound and Natsume could hear screams coming through the park. Suddenly Seijoru was on his feet, and pulling her to stand.

"We have to hide," he said urgently. "Remember what that flower pushed you to do to Usagi? What if it sent a monster after you?" he asked, tugging hard on her hand as he led her deeper into the park and away from the noise.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru shifted nervously from foot to foot as he waited for Kenji to speak. He respected the man greatly, and his opinion meant something. The older man looked around carefully. The others were all exploring the property, which gave the two of them a few moments to simply talk about what he was planning.

He was thrilled with the place though. It was close to the shrine, so they could practice, but also close to the Tsukino house, the Crown, and their schools. It had more than enough room for everyone, as well as a full basement where they could put in a command center and training area, and it had a full gym which they could keep private or open to the public and give lessons.

Kenji turned in a circle and then met his eyes. "So what's the plan for the place?" he asked.

Mamoru blinked and gave a small smile. "Ideally," he said, hoping for a positive response, "I want it to be everything. A home for all of us. A base, a training center. Everything. It's so close to everything we need, and I just can't help thinking this place was already ours before we ever set foot here.

Kenji nodded. "I can help you with the paperwork. I think it's a good plan. I do have several concerns though. First being adult supervision. I'm sure the other parents will agree that its too soon for things like marriage, and you need to be aware of what could happen to the girl's reputations."

Mamoru hid a grin. "Come with me," he suggested, and led Kenji to the left wing of the building. He opened the door and led the older man inside. It was built as a separate home. It had several bedrooms, a full kitchen, dining area, living room, and two bathrooms. "I was hoping you and Ikuko-mama would want to come stay with us," he said. "There's another wing just like it on the right side of the building if perhaps Ami's mother or Rei's grandfather wanted to stay as well. But the truth is, we can't all fit inside your house all the time."

Kenji laughed. "You understand I can't just come out and agree?"

Mamoru nodded. "I thought perhaps it would be something you wanted to talk to Ikuko-mama about," he admitted. "And I know you already have a house, and probably don't want to give it up. Worst case scenario though, we can have Luna and Artemis publicly act as guardians in their human forms."

Kenji blinked at him. Apparently that was something they had failed to mention.

"I'm just asking for your opinion Kenji-sama," he said, and bowed respectfully. "You would know better than I, and if I do this, I want to do it right."

"I think it is a wonderful investment. Come on, we'll keep looking around and make a note of what needs to be done. Then we can figure out if it's right for you."

Mamoru was grateful. Kenji always treated him like an adult, which made him feel pride. He had been taking care of himself for a while, and sometimes people forgot that because of his age. His guardian hadn't even considered taking the time to go over the property with him, which had made Mamoru feel like the man didn't care if he even lived or died. When Kenji had seen him looking upset the whole story about wanting to purchase a property for the group had come out and he had offered his help and advice.

There was a sudden beeping from his communicator and Mamoru felt a surge of panic from Usagi. "Oh no!" he muttered. "I'll be right back. Something's wrong!"

Kenji patted him on the shoulder and told him to hurry. Mamoru stepped back and transformed before taking a single step forward and disappearing from the building.

* * *

 _***Ami's POV***_

Ami sat idly on the stone wall in the park, gently kicking her heels into the brick surface. Today her hands held no books. Her Mercury computer was shut and stored in her subspace pocket. She was completely free to think.

She hated it.

Not thinking itself. No, she rather enjoyed using her brain. She loved finding solutions to problems, whether it was how to defeat a Youma or Cardian or making a move on a chessboard, she sought out the challenge of it.

But today she had a different puzzle to solve. Several times recently she had questioned whether or not she and Zoicite should reform their Soul-Bond. She was very young in this life. For that matter, so was he. Only sixteen.

Zoicite was a good person, and they had spent a lot of time together since their memories had returned, and even before that. She knew who he was, and was in love with him for the person he had become in this life. The memories of their past lives were still there, but muted and faded like a fondly remembered dream. She needed who he was now. Not a memory.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound and Ami hurried off the wall as people began to scream. Immediately she hid behind a tree and held up her henshin wand. A moment later Sailor Mercury stepped forward.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi skipped happily through the park. She wished Mamoru could be with her, but he had taken the guys out to look at a property he thought he might purchase, and she wanted to hang out with Ami. They would be going back to school the following day, and there was little time to get her friend to stay out of books.

She couldn't help but giggle. Ami loved to study the same way Usagi loved to eat chocolate milkshakes and play endless games of Sailor V. But Ami told her there was something she wanted to talk about, and Usagi was happy to listen.

She smiled as she thought about what her friend wanted to discuss. She was pretty sure Ami wanted to reforge the Soul-Bond with Zoicite. It was a big step, no matter if they had been married in a past life. In this life they were still teenagers. They were in love, and that counted for a lot. And it wasn't as though she could tell them not to be intimate, since she and Mamoru were. It had been the right choice for them. She thought maybe Zoicite and Ami needed more time, but it was ultimately their decision.

Sudden screams filled the air and Usagi turned to look. There, staning in the middle of the park was a monster than looked like it was straight out of one of her Anime shows. It was tall and strong, and was pulling what looked like boulders from nowhere and throwing them.

She knew she had to do something, and quickly. So she hurried to hide and transformed into Sailor Moon before hurrying toward the creature. As she approached she caught sight of Mercury, crouched low between a bush as she scanned the creature, already looking for weaknesses. Usagi pressed the call button on her communicator and hurried on the scene.

Sailor Moon stared in horror as the creature launched several dozen of the large stones at Sailor Mercury. The other Senshi wasn't aware of the danger, and would have no time to dodge. Without South Knight to protect the other warrior, Sailor Moon saw no other choice. She threw herself into the path of the attack to save her friend.

She felt the projectiles slam into her and let out a hoarse cry of pain as they launched her backward. Picking herself up off the ground, she stood on shaky legs, holding tightly to her ribs. One thought filled her mind. 'Mamo-chan is going to be so mad,' she moaned internally as she tore her tiara off her head and threw it at the monster.

With shock, she watched as the tiara bounced off harmlessly and rolled across the grass to her feet. A roar filled the air and the creature raced across the field toward her, claws extended. She could hear Mercury scream for her to move, but she knew she had to time it perfectly. There was only one other option to defeat the creature. They had no back up, and no chance to escape otherwise.

She pulled her wand as she waited, and at the very last second she dodged out of the way of the blow. The creature overbalanced and fell. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!" she screamed. A moment later the creature disintegrated. With a sigh she slouched, then hissed in pain.

She checked around for people who might be injured and sent an all clear to the other Senshi and to the police and first responders, though she made a note that there was some damage. Mostly to one of the stone wall.

She frowned and moved closer. There was a lot of damage, all of it localized to that area.

As Usagi moved toward the wall she heard someone sniffling, and what sounded like another person crying. Unable to stop herself, she moved toward the sound. A quick intake of breath told her that whoever it was could hear her approach. She didn't want to startle or upset them, but it sounded like they needed help.

She passed beyong the wall, holding one hand to her still sore rib, and crept closer. She heard what sounded like panicked whispering, and then she passed a bush and saw something that made her stop in shock.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There are fresh updates on A WISH, The HoneyMoon, and Dear Diary, Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures. More chapters to come for those and other stories soon. I have not abandoned ANY of my stories. That's a promise.


	5. Chapter 4

**Resolve: A New Years Story  
** **Sequel to:  
** **Sanctuary, A Christmas Story**

* * *

Chapter Four  
Raised Expectations

* * *

Sailor Moon stared in shock and horror. It really was them. Natsume and Seijoru. They were huddled together, sitting against the tree, staring at her. They looked frightened, hungry, and cold. It only took a second for her to realize that both of them were also injured.

Slowly, cautiously, she moved forward, and knelt in front of them. She wasn't sure what she should do. It looked like Seijoru had a broken leg, and Natsume was covered in bruises and holding her arm at an awkward angle. That creature she had just fought must have been after them in particular, though she couldn't figure out why.

"Are you okay?" she whispered.

Natsume opened her mouth, then closed it and shook her head. "He's hurt," she whimpered.

Sailor Moon nodded. "So are you. It looks like you might have a broken arm."

"I'm fine," Natsume said, her eyes downcast. "But can you please help him? Is there…" she trailed off.

"Hold on just a few minutes," she urged. She let her transformation go and called out mentally to Mamoru, who was nearby helping someone else.

: You'll never believe who that monster was after, : she said, knowing her mental voice probably sounded as shocked as she felt. : Natsume and Seijoru. Both of them are hurt. And I don't think they're the same anymore. Come quick. Please? :

: I'll be there soon. : Mamoru promised.

"Mamoru's coming." She put a hand out. "What's going on? I thought you were gone after that last fight."

"The tree…" Natsume whispered. "It left us." Her voice broke in a sob. Unable to help herself, Usagi reached out and pulled Natsume into her arms. For an instant the girl stiffened, and then she relaxed and continued to cry, clinging to Usagi's shirt with her good hand.

"Come on," she whispered. "After Mamoru heals you, come home with me and we can get you something to eat."

"We can't." Seijoru sounded nervous. "There's someone after us," he whispered. "She has the flower that was making Natsume… different."

"Is that what I was sensing? A flower?" Usagi was confused. "Setsuna said she saw a tree. I guess I just assumed…"

"No," Natsume shook her head. "The tree is our mother." She sobbed and covered her mouth with her hand. "The flower was something else."

"She rescued it, thinking it was a good thing," Seijoru explained. "But it twisted her. Twisted both of us I think."

Usagi nodded, starting to understand. She heard footsteps and Mamoru hurried toward them. "So that creature was after the two of you?" he asked. Usagi wondered how much of the fight he had seen. He seemed stiff and angry, but it wasn't directed at the aliens this time.

"Yeah," Seijoru frowned. "There was this girl in the group home they put us in…" he stopped talking with a gasp as brilliant golden sparks erupted from Mamoru's hands over his leg.

"Look, we can discuss this when we get them safe," Usagi said, "but for right now we need to get them out of here."

"No!" Natsume said, sounding afraid. "That girl will just send more creatures after us, and you'll all get hurt." She stopped when Mamoru took her arm and golden sparks covered the broken bone.

Usagi pulled back and looked at them. This was definitely not the same Natsume she had known only a few weeks before. Seijoru too seemed changed, and she wondered what had happened. This flower they spoke of must have been an incredibly bad influence on them, but she sensed there was much more to the story.

She knew what she had to do. Pulling out the Luna disguise pen she held it up, tongue between her teeth, and thought of exactly what she wanted to say.

"Luna pen, make Natsume and Seijoru look like native Japanese teenagers," she whispered.

There was a glow and then she peeked at the changes. Now both of them had inky black hair and dark brown eyes. They were both a touch shorter than they had been, and their skin looked closer to Mamoru's tone.

"That's better," she said, and pulled out a mirror so they could look at her work. "I can't change your voices, so don't speak if you see whoever it is that's after you."

"Why?" Natsume asked. She was biting her lower lip and tears still fell from her eyes.

"Why what?" Usagi asked, confused.

"Why are you helping us," Seijoru asked. "We were just plain awful."

"Maybe. I can't say I'm not still a little mad, but you need help. You're hungry and cold by the looks of you. And you are all alone. It seems to me something happened that changed things for you. So, here I am."

Usagi could hear people shouting for her, and turned to see Ami and the girls hurrying along the same path she had taken. Mamoru still hadn't really said anything to her, and she could feel hints of anger and disapproval coming through the Soul-Bond. Unfortunately, she knew exactly why he was mad. She didn't look at him as she helped Natsume to her feet. Seijoru was given a quick lift by Mamoru, who was frowning.

"I have to go back and get your dad, but I'll meet you at the house in a few minutes," Mamoru said quietly, and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't you dare go anywhere until we've had a chance to talk about that stunt you pulled."

Usagi could only manage one response. She stuck her tongue out and pulled down on her lower eyelid, blowing a raspberry at him. 'Stunt indeed!' she thought angrily. She'd saved her friend's life. That wasn't a stunt. It was what any hero would do. In fact, he had taken many hits for her, so he had no room to talk! He disappeared, still scowling.

The two teenagers didn't say anything, which was probably a good thing. She was barely holding her temper, and in spite of the fact that she was helping them and that they seemed changed, the memories of the attacks on her and the others were still fresh.

The girls arrived and surrounded them. They linked hands and teleported into her bedroom. With a sigh she urged Natsume and Seijoru ahead of her down the stairs, the other girls following behind.

Usagi was relatively certain she would be yelled at by them too. One of these days she was going to have to make sure they realized they were princesses themselves and she was no better or worse than any of them. In the meantime, she had to get some food into the bellies of two homeless aliens.

* * *

Fiore's mouth hurt. The fake smile he was wearing as he searched for his 'missing brother and sister,' at the police station, and then the halfway house, was stretching his face into an uncomfortable position. It was easy enough to appear just a bit older, so he made himself into a twenty year old who was taking responsibility for his kid sister and brother after their parent's tragic death, telling them he had come all the way from America to find the pair.

He was met with stony silence at first, before a young girl, appearing to be around thirteen years, approached him. In a hoarse, frightened whisper she told Fiore that the bully, who she called Akane, had been terrorizing both of them until they fled when the social workers refused to believe them. She darted glances back and forth, searching out anyone who might tell the bully she had spoken against her, and finally darted off like a hummingbird, probably to hide.

Fiore was appalled. These were children. Yes they were older children, but still children. An and Ail had only been in the place a few days and had been driven to run away. How might his old friend have fared?

With a sigh he left the halfway house and walked around to the back of the building. He felt their presence at the rear fence and followed their trail into a nearby alley. From there it was easy enough to trace their movements. They had climbed onto the roof of a nearby building, and then later, back down, and they had moved quickly to another area of town.

He continued tracing their path until he reached a park. Finding where they had spent the night, shivering, cold, hungry, and without even shoes, he growled under his breath. Voices could be heard as people stood nearby repairing a stone wall.

"I'm telling you, I saw her," one man was saying. "She raced in and saved the other one, the one with blue hair. Mercury. Launched herself right in front of one of them stones it was throwing."

"You're telling me she intentionally got hit?" the other one asked, sounding skeptical.

The first man nodded emphatically. Fiore kept his ear out for their conversation as he followed the remnants of the presence he was trailing. Where the stone wall was most damaged An and Ail had been hiding. Their trail vanished there, completely gone like smoke. If he hadn't been listening to the two men then despair would have taken him.

"I'm telling you, those Senshi saved a couple kids. Took em with them and everything," the first man was saying. "Looked scared out of their minds too. All covered in rags and no shoes and looked starvin. And those girls just grabbed em up and helped em like they do everybody."

Fiore let out a relieved breath and hurried to the men, giving his fake story and explaining how his 'brother and sister' had run away from the halfway house before he could get to them. Then he asked the most important question. "Where would the Senshi have taken them?" he asked.

"To get something to eat is my guess. I'm glad you won't let those kids go back to that place. It's awful. Friend of mine grew up there. Nearly died from some sort of sickness cause no one bothered to check on em."

Fiore nodded. He had no idea how to help the other children who were still there, but he knew something had to be done. Perhaps these Senshi people could handle it. For now he had to find Ail and An and get them back to their mother so she could undo what had been done to them. They would need healing and energy that only she could give. And they must be frightened and alone.

He could never understand. No matter how many planets he visited he always wondered why some children seemed to be forgotten or abandoned. They should never be left alone, never wonder if they were worthwhile or loved. Children should be able to play and have fun, to learn and grow. They were the only hope for the future after all.

He returned to the Makai tree with the information he possessed, and was surprised when he was told the tree could find "the bright one." That was Sailor Moon in her mind. She was the one willing to sacrifice and do what had to be done. And according to Mother, as he had begun referring to the tree, the others with her were just as bright in their own ways. They 'glowed,' in Mother's mind and she showed him. He smiled, watching the brightness of them. Perhaps there was hope for this planet after all.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** First, sorry about the short chapter, but the last scene is rather iffy still in my head and I wanted to get this out to you now while I work through the issues on the other one. I'll give it to you with tomorrow's chapter instead.

Next: Woot! Finally updated Losing Control and Forever Starts Day One! I am on a roll! Seriously, I have a couple more stories to update while I finish this one.

I will tell you that my Timelines series is probably going to be my biggest winter project, though I am also writing a new series called On Her Own, which will probably have a chapter posted within a couple weeks. BECAUSE I JUST CAN'T HELP MYSELF.

I bet you guys are wishing I would just stick to one story and finish it for now, right? Ah, who am I kidding. I'm a Gemini, and as a rule, we can be pretty scattered.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** hey all… I Finally updated The Meaning of Love, which I am doing another reader choice on. It's so interesting to hear all your ideas. I also updated Pretty Guardians go to Hogwarts. I am taking back my stories and went allow anyone to make me quit.

Also, sorry about the delay in this story. Something just wasn't right with two of the scenes and I had to take a break and come back to it with fresh eyes. I think it came out much better this time around and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 **Resolve: A New Years Story  
** **Sequel to:  
** **Sanctuary, A Christmas Story**

* * *

Chapter Five  
Resolutions

* * *

 _***Ikuko's POV**_

Ikuko put bowls in front of the two strange teens. Usagi had taken the glamour off them the moment they'd arrived, and had done something with the Silver Crystal she carried to protect the house. Seeing the kids who had so tormented her daughter filled her with conflicting emotions. On the one hand, she was very angry at them for the attack on Usagi, Mamoru and the twins. On the other hand, they were young themselves, and had nothing, and there was something that had been affecting the way they thought and acted. Like a drug, she assumed.

She didn't really want them to stay in the house, but she was a wise woman, and wise women were willing to learn by the examples others set. If her daughter could forgive them, then she would try to do the same. From what she had heard, Usagi had saved Ami's life, and then reached out to two people who had made her absolutely miserable. She shook her head, wondering how her daughter had gotten to be so kind.

"I really want to understand," Usagi said, sitting across from them with her own bowl of dumplings and noodles. "The Makai tree is your Mother, like she's my mother?" she questioned, pointing at Ikuko.

Natsume nodded her head. "She created us from within herself. We grew in little seed pods."

"But your people stopped listening to her?" Ikuko asked, resting a hand on her daughter's head.

Seijoru nodded. "I guess they thought she didn't have enough energy to share," he said in a quiet voice. "We don't remember much about it. We were very small."

"And this flower you found..." Ikuko asked, still a bit confused about it.

"Akane has it now. It was nice to me in the beginning, and then..." Natsume shrugged. "After a while I just listened to the flower, and I don't know. I guess I started acting pretty badly."

Usagi frowned and rubbed her forehead. "Natsume, you know you have to take responsibility for the things you've done, but... given the circumstances I'm wiping your slate clean. From here on, as far as I'm concerned, we are starting over, okay?"

Natsume nodded, several tears slipping down her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Ikuko sat next to Usagi and stared hard at the two teenagers. "We plan to let you stay here until the tree returns."

Natsume sniffled. "I don't think she's coming back," she said after a moment. "We were the last two left, and we stopped hearing her speak, just like the others."

Ikuko shook her head. "If she's really your mother, she'll return. If I were you, I would work on making sure she is proud of you when she does."

Both teens looked at her hopefully. Ikuko suppressed a smile. She wanted to reach out and knock their heads together, but she also wanted to hug them.

She looked over at Usagi, who was hovering as close to her and the two alien children as possible. The girl was avoiding the confrontation with her friends. Sometimes children needed to be nudged a bit.

"All right you three, hurry up and finish and go in the living room. I have work to do in here," she ordered, then stood, kissing the top of Usagi's head, before she rounded the table and put a comforting hand on each teen's shoulder. If they couldn't have their mother she would have to step in for the moment.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi sat on the couch, arms folded as she listened to her friends berate her for doing something any one of them would have done in her place. She was tired of it. Tired of being treated differently just because they all of a sudden remembered she was their princess. Tired of people forgetting that she was a strong and powerful warrior. Tired of no one remembering that while their memories had been erased she had been fighting alone, with the complete support of Luna and Artemis.

She met the eyes of her feline guardian, who was sitting off to the side on one of the small tables beside the reclining chair, staring in consternation and confusion. The cat's face was a mixture of expressions as she listened to the… well, it could only be described as a diatribe, she supposed. She was being lectured as though she'd gone out to play with a Youma untransformed.

The guardian didn't speak however, and Usagi wondered why.

It was Mercury talking now, and she focused on what the bluenette was saying. "... could have taken the hit and been just fine. You know you have to be more careful than that. You are more…"

Usagi let out a frustrated scream, which quickly silenced everyone in the room. Her mother poked her head in from the kitchen and raised her eyebrows. The two aliens, now disguised as japanese students, frowned in utter confusion, and Mamoru and her father, who wore identical poses with their arms crossed over their chests and glares directed at her, opened their mouths to take up the argument themselves.

But Usagi had had enough. Without a word to any of them she stood and spun on the spot, disappearing from the living room of her home and reappearing 238,447 miles away, on the surface of the moon. It was her only option if she didn't want to spend the rest of the day screaming at people she loved. She knelt on the strange dusty gravel-like surface, and covered her face with her hands.

Absolutely no one respected her. Wasn't she a warrior in her own right? Sure she had been a bit of a klutzy crybaby when Luna had first given her the transformation brooch, but she had been fighting longer than several of her friends, and even though her moves weren't instinctive like theirs, they were now well practiced and she got better every day.

She could pull on the memories of Princess Serenity, and knew the behavior wasn't entirely out of character. Those friends had once been her guardians, her protectors. But they had to learn that they were all equals now. Just because she had been a princess in a past life, didn't make her one now.

With a sigh she moved so she was sitting on her bottom, her knees drawn up to her chest before she rested her head on one and wrapped her arms around her legs. Tears fell, unchecked, and she continued to worry about what her life would be like now that the others considered her less capable than themselves.

If Venus had leapt in front of that stone, no one would have said a word, either in praise or rebuke. Ami would have thanked her perhaps, but no one would have noted it otherwise. 'How many times did I step in front of a hit for one of them before they realized I was the stupid moon princess?' she wondered angrily. No one had said anything then.

She sniffled and wiped at her face. Now, even Mamoru seemed to think less of her. At this rate she would be left at home while they all went off and fought without her. She would be useless to all of them, unable to fight. Unable to do anything, because the world didn't need a Queen to rule it anymore. There was no need for a princess. No need for her unless she was Sailor Moon.

She stared out at the beautiful blue marble that was earth from a distance. It was an incredible sight. More incredible than the restored palace behind her. She hadn't even bothered to look at it. Even with her memories, and her love for the mother who had loved her so much in their past life, at the moment, the palace frustrated her. It was the physical representation of what was holding her back. So she ignored it.

She didn't ignore the sound of footsteps approaching. Somehow she had known he would come. She sighed. He couldn't even give her fifteen minutes to get herself back under control. All the anger and frustration coming through the Bond at her was almost overwhelming. There was really no where else she could go to be alone. She couldn't even escape on the moon!

"Don't say a thing," she ordered. "If you do, I won't speak to you for a month!"

He sat down next to her and sighed heavily, as though somehow he were the injured party. No one stopped him from doing what he was born to do. No one treated him like he was helpless or stupid. He got to be the hero he had been before just because he was a prince and carried a sword instead of a princess with a pretty pink wand. She snorted angrily. None of them would ever see her as she really was if they didn't get rid of that image.

In this life she hadn't been raised in a palace. She'd had no servants to fetch and carry for her. Hadn't been forced to attend ball after ball, dance after dance. She hadn't had training on the proper way to sit for crying out loud. No, in this life she was not Serenity. She was Tsukino Usagi. Ace at playing Sailor V, horrible at remembering her homework, incredibly fast when dashing to school at the very last minute, and able to eat her weight in food in a single sitting.

She was a warrior now, and even without the instincts she was damn good at being a warrior. She therefore deserved the same respect as any of the others. She'd done what needed to be done. It wasn't a fatal blow to her, but it would have been had it hit Mercury in the head, which it was about to.

In spite of her aching ribs and the disapproval of her friends, she did not regret her decision. She would continue to act as she always had, and she wouldn't change just because she had a mate and people remembered her in those stupid frilly dresses.

With a sigh she turned to look at Mamoru. He was staring out at the Earth, his hands clenched in his lap, and his jaw hardened in anger.

"So, you've come to yell at me," she said finally.

He nodded.

"You've come to tell me I'm too important to put myself in danger like that."

He nodded again.

"So, when am I being fitted for my gilded cage? Hmm? Are you going to lock me in a tower? Put me in a frilly white dress? How about I just never do anything again without your express permission? Is that it?"

He looked at her, a bit shocked at her outburst, and opened his mouth.

"I said don't speak!" she shouted. "I am so sick of this! Ever since you all got your damned memories, it's like you've forgotten anything about Usagi! I am NOT a PRINCESS! I am a SENSHI!"

He opened his mouth again and she hastily stood and turned toward him. He stood as well, looming over her. She laughed angrily. If she could face down Beryl and Metallia and a couple crazy aliens, he certainly didn't frighten her. She was not going to be cowed by him or anyone.

"I get it. You love me. You want me safe." She ran her hands over her face. "But that doesn't change the fact that you are all treating me like I am worthless. And until that changes I would rather be left alone."

"Usako…" Mamoru reached out but she stepped back.

"You called me saving a friend a 'stunt,' Mamoru." He flinched at the use of his name instead of the pet name she had given him. "I've taken hits for her dozens of times! And the others. For you even! And you've all done the same for me. But now, because you suddenly remember who I was IN A PAST LIFE, I'm not allowed to do my duty anymore?"

She was panting heavily, as though she had been running to school, and she knew she probably looked awful, but in that moment she didn't care. "You don't respect me. And if you don't respect me, if you can't see me for who I am, then there is no point in even continuing this conversation. I won't let you, or anyone else, make me feel bad for doing what was right. Not what 'I thought was right', what was right. I could take a hit to the ribs and survive, she couldn't take one to the head and live."

She huffed angrily as he still seemed to be on the verge of arguing with her. She spun away from him and started walking toward the palace. "If all you want is a princess, then I'll be here. I'll come back when you remember who I am. Until that moment, none of you are welcome on my moon. Go home Mamoru."

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru slammed his fists against his thighs and turned away. Usagi had gotten herself hurt, and all he wanted was to protect her. Why couldn't she understand that? He teleported back to her house, leaving her to let her anger cool, and reported what she had said to the others.

A snort from Natsume got his attention and he turned his glare on her. Usagi might have forgiven the girl, but he hadn't. He couldn't forgive seeing Usagi in tears, in pain, in a hospital bed. He couldn't forgive the bruises he'd been forced to heal on two infants. He didn't care if the flower had changed her. She had to take responsibility for her own actions.

"And what do you have to say about it?" he shouted angrily.

Natsume frowned, shrinking in on herself a little. Then, after a moment, she straightened her shoulders and tossed her head. Her shorn hair flew as she glared at him and everyone else in the room. "I'll just say I would rather fight any one of you than her. She is the strongest warrior I've ever seen. And she didn't do anything wrong. I would have done the same thing for Ail."

Luna, who until then had been silent, cleared her throat. "She's right. Usagi didn't do anything wrong. I think you're all forgetting that she is a warrior in her own right. She might not have been one in the past, but she is now. And the only thing you're doing is driving her away. Now, someone take me to my girl."

Ami stood and grabbed the feline before disappearing. She returned less than a minute later and sat back down. She ran her fingers through her pixie cut blue hair and sighed.

No one spoke for several minutes. The silence was uncomfortable and filled with tension. If Usagi had been there she might have made a joke or done something silly, but she wasn't. They had chased her away.

Biting his lip, Mamoru turned and went into the kitchen, hoping to get comfort from Ikuko and Kenji. They were both sitting at the dining table. Ikuko was busy working on a craft project which he did not understand. He had seen some of her work though, and knew that whatever it was would end up beautiful. Kenji was resting his chin on his fist and staring into space.

He sat and covered his face with his hands, not sure what to say or do. He could feel Usagi's emotions through the bond. Hurt, rejection, anger, and a hint of self-doubt. He didn't know what was right. She was the love of his life, and all he wanted was to keep her safe. He wasn't trying to hurt her. He wanted to protect her.

"So, Seijoru and Natsume need to go back to school tomorrow," Kenji said. "I'm petitioning for guardianship for now, seeing as their mother is gone, and is in fact, a tree."

Mamoru frowned. He didn't really want to talk about them. He would rather deal with his problem with Usagi. He needed to find a way to make her come home.

"Okay," he said, not sure what else was expected. He knew they needed to go back to school. It wasn't a big deal.

"Usagi won't come back then?" Ikuko asked quietly.

Mamoru shook his head. "She didn't even let me talk," he explained.

Ikuko snorted and Mamoru thought she sounded exactly like Usagi. "She already knew what you were going to say. Did she at least yell at you?" she asked.

Mamoru stared at her, then lifted a finger and rubbed at his ear, unsure he'd heard her correctly. "Um, she yelled at me," he said finally.

"Good," Ikuko said primly and turned her eyes back to her project.

"Good?" he asked, hoping for a revelation.

"You deserved it," she said enunciating every word carefully. "Honestly, saying saving one of her best friends was a stunt!" She huffed under her breath, shook her head, and muttered, "men."

Kenji looked at her, then quickly away again, and Mamoru got the feeling Usagi's father had been yelled at while he was gone.

"It's not just me that's angry though," Mamoru said quietly, defending himself. "The girls are too."

"Well the girls are young enough to be allowed occasional bouts of stupidity," Ikuko said in a haughty tone. "And I'll fix them up next," she added, standing quickly and storming out of the kitchen.

Mamoru blinked and looked to Kenji for inspiration. He only got a shrug of the shoulders and a blank look in return. Ikuko's voice rose and fell in the next room, and he found himself standing and going to listen to what she was saying.

"... the video footage. There are dozens of times when you girls have saved each other. Would you have yelled at her before? No. And do you know what she's thinking right this minute? That you don't care about Usagi anymore. That you only care about Serenity. And worse, that you don't trust her to do what she's been training to do. All that work and you want her to sit on the sidelines looking pretty until you call her like a dog! I cannot believe you."

"But," Rei started, and Ikuko held up her hand.

"If Venus took an icicle to the shoulder for you, what would you do?"

"Thank her of course," Rei said, "after she was healed."

"I rest my case!" Ikuko said, and stormed away.

"Crap," Ami said, and everyone stared at her for a long moment. "We screwed up guys. She's right. How many times have we saved each other? And now we are acting like she suddenly can't." Ami broke into tears and the other girls huddled around her.

Mamoru stood silent, finally understanding. In a flash he was back on the moon, striding through the halls of the palace toward a chamber he remembered from a past life. He found Usagi there, holding tightly to Luna as she lay across the bed, tears streaking her cheeks.

"Usako," he breathed.

She sat up and looked at him, still clutching Luna to her chest. The little feline looked back and forth between the two of them, but settled in to listen. He wanted privacy, but he knew he wouldn't get it this time. He'd already had a chance to make it right, and instead of listening to her, he had made her feel even worse.

"Can I just say, I'm a baka?" he asked.

Usagi giggled and nodded, wiping at her cheeks.

"I get it. I really do, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted like you were a different person. You fought so well and did so much before, and I fought right alongside you, very proud, and yet…" he paused, wanting to find the right words.

"I don't like seeing you hurt. I can't help that. It won't change. My mind flashed back to that afternoon when we were stuck untransformed, unable to protect ourselves. I saw how you threw yourself in front of the babies again and again. And I started thinking about how tiny you looked in that stupid hospital bed."

He sighed and moved to sit next to her. "I know you're a warrior, and I respect you for it. And it's my Usako I'm in love with, not the princess, though she is a part of you. I will try to remember how strong you are, but I'm not perfect. I'll mess up and get mad again. Seeing you hurt upsets me. That doesn't mean I don't respect you."

Usagi frowned at him for a long moment.

"About what I said," he continued. "I don't know why I said it, because you're right, you've done the same thing before and it didn't make me angry at you. It bothered me, but I always knew why you did it. Please forgive me?" he asked.

She nodded and leaned against him. He pulled her into his lap, cat and all, and held her even closer.

"Mind healing my ribs?" she asked.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Usagi stood in the kitchen, her fists on her hips and stared at her father. As much as she loved him, and knew he was trying to do the right thing, she couldn't agree with him this time. If she had her way, Natsume and Seijoru would be hidden in Elysion or on the moon until this new enemy was dealt with. Neither one could revert to their true form and were unable to defend themselves. She would settle for keeping them here at the house, but her father wouldn't stand for it.

"They need an education," Kenji said, his voice stern. "You have no idea how long this person will be after them. They can't miss that much school."

"I understand daddy, I do, but I promised to protect them. How can I do that if they leave the house? I can't be with them every second."

Kenji growled. "They're in your class Usagi. You and the others can stick with them, take turns protecting them. They didn't have an education all growing up. They can't afford to miss it now."

Usagi wanted to scream again, but controlled herself.

"Usagi?" Natsume said, raising her hand slightly. "We don't mind going to school. It'll be okay," she added.

She pulled at her streamers of hair in frustration. None of them were listening. They seemed to think that because there had been no attack since they'd reached the house that the teens were safe. But she couldn't keep up a constant use of the Crystal to hide them. Even if she protected the school in the same way she had the house, the flower would eventually remember they had once attended there.

With a sigh she tried one last time. "Do you understand that if Akane sends an attack after you while you're out I might not be able to transform and save you? I might be stuck in the classroom, with Haruna-sensei and two dozen other students looking on."

Seijoru frowed, but kept silent. Natsume nodded though. "I get that Usagi. But your dad wants us to go. We didn't listen to our mother and bad things happened. He just wants to do what's best for us."

"Fine," Usagi said, throwing her hands in the air. Then she left the room, and moved into the living room where the Inner Senshi were still having their 'I'm Sorry Usagi,' party. She sat down next to Rei and leaned her head against the shoulder of the fiery priestess.

"Wouldn't back down?" she asked.

Usagi shook her head. "We need the others to walk with us in the morning," she said quietly. "I can protect the school the way I did the house. It's not perfect. It will only hide their signatures from the outside. If they enter the building they can still sense them. But… it's better than nothing. So we just need to make sure they get there and back safely."

Ami was nodding as she spoke and typing rapidly on the keyboard of her communicator. "Everyone's on board," she said. "Except Shingo and Hotaru, who go to school earlier," she added. "They'll all be here first thing in the morning."

"Good," Rei said. "Now, let's eat some cake."

Usagi couldn't help the giggle as Makoto pushed a plate into her hands. She couldn't believe her friends had made a party just to say they were sorry, but she would never turn down cake.

* * *

 _***Natsume (An's) POV***_

The early morning air felt nice on Natsume's face. She'd been stuck inside the house after the attack the day before. While she was thankful to be warm and full, and more grateful than she could express for Usagi's kindness, and the borrowed uniform, she was very happy to be outdoors. Being the child of a tree, she was very in touch with nature. She knew Makoto was the same way, and they had talked about setting up a garden while she prepared for school that morning.

She felt a bit worried that Akane would send several creatures at them at once. The walk from Usagi's house to the school was half a mile, and they would be passing the very park they'd been attacked in the day before. She stayed close to Seijoru in the center of the group, and watched in every direction at once.

Usagi and Mamoru walked just ahead of the pair and she couldn't help respecting the blonde teenager. Not only had she forgiven the two of them and wiped the slate clean, she had gone above and beyond to make the two of them feel welcomed. Natsume knew there was nothing she could ever do to take back what she had done, and she was grateful to be given one more chance.

There was a rush of sound and Natsume looked up to see several tall creatures, all looking like something from an anime show. One looked like a man with a sword almost as tall as himself, glowing orange. Another looked like a wolf with dark purple fur and glowing green eyes. The third looked like a geisha woman floating on a sea of lotus blossoms.

Within seconds the attacks began and Natsume felt Usagi and Mamoru grab ahold of them and pull them out of harm's way. The floating woman with the flowers followed Seijoru and tried to pull him into the air. Natsume held tightly to his legs and pulled him back to the ground, almost unseating the geisha.

"Moon Crystal Protection Dome!" Sailor Moon shouted. Natsume hadn't even heard Usagi transform, but suddenly she and Seijoru found themselves under a silvery dome. They could not pass through and nothing could get in to reach them. She watched the fight from the sidelines, wishing she could drop her disguise and help them.

The swordsman was met by North Knight. Kunzite, Natsume remembered. She watched as he lifted his own sword and met each strike. She watched as the swordsman distracted North Knight and tried to attack the princess from behind. Beside him Venus reached into the air, shouting something and another, heavier sword appeared in her hand. When the swordsman turned to face her and North Knight both, Natsume knew, based on the skill she saw, that the swordsman would be defeated.

The wolf was snapping at Mars and Mercury, behind it South Knight and West Knight held their hands out and launched attacks. One was a whip of flame, the other a flurry of icicles.

Sailor Moon faced the Geisha, her wand out in front of her, and yelled her attack. Natsume couldn't hear any of what was being said, but she saw a glow forming from the crescent moon on the tip of the wand and the Geisha disappeared.

The swordsman was injured, but continued to use his blade to attack the others, not focusing on the two he faced, but rather making sweeping strokes that nearly decapitated the Sun Knight as he was turning from the wolf. Natsume nearly screamed when the sword struck Sailor Jupiter, but there was a burst of white light as East Knight sent a strike of lighting into the center of the creation. A smoking pile of ash was all that remained.

While Tuxedo Kamen hurried to heal Jupiter, Sailor Moon turned her attention on the wolf. She held up her wand, prepared to strike, but a dragon made of flame was launched from Mars and West knight together. It destroyed the creature in an instant, and Mercury had to put out the flaming debris.

Sailor Moon was looking around then, and finally she turned and released the dome over Natsume and Seijoru. Sound rushed back in on them, and she realized they had been protected even from that. It was an incredible bit of magic, and she had never seen the like anywhere else.

Natsume heard a strange laugh and turned to see Akane standing under a tree nearby. Sailor Moon raised the wand, probably to protect Natsume and Seijoru again, but before she could the other girl had walked forward, nearly swaggering.

"That's just the beginning," she said, a strange smile on her face. The kisenian blossom was peeking out of her pocket, a malicious grin on her own.

"This is ridiculous," Tuxedo Kamen huffed. "Just leave them alone. They've done nothing to you."

"I want the boy, and the girl needs to die," Akane said, sounding completely serious. Natsume shivered, remembering some of her own comments.

"This isn't you." She could only hope whatever was left of Akane was still inside. "I know you've had it rough, but this… it's that flower. You have to let it go."

"No!" the bully shouted, and Natsume saw a hint of fear. "I won't be powerless again!"

"We can help you," Sailor Moon said, holding out her hand.

"I will decimate you," Akane said.

Sailor Mercury frowned, her eyebrows scrunching together. "Um, I think you mean annihilate," she said in a serious tone. "Decimate means to destroy ten percent," she added.

Sailor Moon started laughing. "Now with the vocabulary lesson Mercury?" she giggled.

Akane roared in anger. "I'll make you pay," she screamed. "I'll make all of you pay!"

"Pay for what?" Natsume asked, "protecting themselves? I was just like you when that flower had control of me. She's using you!"

* * *

 _***Fiore's POV***_

Fiore teleported himself to the place the Makai tree told him, and he stopped, hearing a voice screaming in what sounded like uncontrolled rage. He turned to look and saw large girl with reddish brown hair confronting a group of Senshi and Shitennou.

He saw the disguised Ail and An in their midst, trying to reason with the girl, and noted that Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen had put themselves between the two of them and the attacker. He'd been hearing things about them ever since he'd arrived, and more and more he felt like he knew them, knew their hearts.

He let Mother know he had found the others and she pressed her power into him. With a wave of his hand he released the binding the Makai tree had placed over the pair, and there was a shout of astonishment as they became Ail and An once more.

He moved quickly to flank them, facing the girl. She stared at him, and then at Ail again. "I want them both," she muttered, and he saw that she was talking to a flower woman who was sticking out of her pocket. A kisenian blossom. Which meant An was no longer being held hostage by the creature and was safe.

Tuxedo Kamen kept his eyes on the girl, but Sailor Moon turned to look at Fiore as he approached.

"If we don't get that flower away from the girl it could kill her," he said trying to be quiet.

Sailor Moon nodded and turned back to the young woman. "Please, let us help you," she urged. "That flower is not your friend, and it will hurt you much more than you know."

There was a screech of anger from the girl and then she disappeared with a flash of purple light. 'Definitely not human,' Fiore mused. Ail and An turned to him then, and both stared at him. Ail took a step forward and reached out, touching his shoulder to be sure he was real.

"Fiore?" A strangled sound came from the throat of Tuxedo Kamen and with a small flash his henshin disappeared leaving a very stunned Mamoru in his place. "Is that you?" he asked.

"Mamoru," he answered, giving a small bow as he gathered Ail and An to his side. "How are you, my friend?" he asked, unable to stop the huge smile that spread across his face. He had two of his kind in his arms, and his old friend in front of him. His Mother had found him again, and he had hope that this planet was a place he could call home. He didn't think he could be any happier than he was in that moment.

"You know him?" An asked quietly, looking at Mamoru.

The black haired teen nodded and smiled. "I met him when we were just children. He was very ill and couldn't stay then. Not without the Tree."

Sailor Moon dropped her transformation then, and stepped forward. She smiled and bowed to him. "Fiore, welcome to Earth." she said kindly.

* * *

Author's Note: So my question for all of you... do you want me to keep this story going in another installment? Perhaps for Valentine's day or another holiday? I have actually grown quite fond of the way I've made the characters this time around. It's a bit AU, of course, but I like that just as much. If you'd rather I behave myself and focus on one of the other ten or so stories I already have going, I can do that instead. Let me know!


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I have to admit this chapter was a struggle for me to write, and you'll see why. I don't want to offend anyone with what I've chosen to do, but I wanted a happy ending for all of them. I think that is perhaps the hallmark of my writing. I want people happy and enjoying life. I want them to feel loved and special and wanted. No flames please, as this is something that I think worked for this particular group.

I am giving you this chapter and the epilogue all at once, and then this story is finished and I can go write a new plot line. He he.

* * *

 **Resolve: A New Years Story  
** **Sequel to:  
** **Sanctuary, A Christmas Story**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**  
 **Resolve**

* * *

 _***Fiore's POV***_

Fiore was in awe of Tsukino Kenji. In the matter of a few short hours he had effectively taken responsibility for him as well as Ail and An. He supposed he would have to get used to calling them by their disguised names. Natsume and Seijoru. Both of the others seemed infatuated with Ikuko more than her husband, but Fiore had never had a father figure before, and was amazed at the respect everyone showed him.

He wondered what it would like to be a father. To have children of his own. He shook his head and watched as the man pulled little Usagi into a tight hug, squeezing her until it looked like she would break in half. She only giggled and held him just as tight. Shingo seemed to be a happy child as well, with a bright and positive outlook on life. He was very smart too, and overprotective of his big sister, which was sort of cute.

He sat, drinking tea from a beautiful but tiny cup, and watched the interactions of the family. Mamoru was busy helping Ikuko with whatever she was cooking, and the two of them had their heads close together as they talked of something.

"Okay," Rei said, coming back into the room. "I've talked to grandfather and there is a beautiful place just on the other side of the clearing where we practice. It has a small stream and a clearing as well where your mother can take root and you can grow flowers and fruits and vegetables."

Fiore felt tears come into his eyes at the kindness all of them were showing to him and the others. For so long they had searched for someplace to call home, and it looked like they had finally found it.

"I've noticed Natsume and Seijoru can't stand meat even when in human form," Usagi said, "so a vegetable garden would be wonderful. I know you can eat food, even if your energy comes from sharing love with Mother. And it helps you to blend in."

The others were nodding.

"I also had a thought," Mamoru said, turning to them. "If the Mother is going to blend in, then you will all need a proper house. The guys and I thought we would help you build one, but none of us really has much skill, so we can hire a contractor to make it easier. Since the Hino's own the property around the Jinja, it would be up to them of course."

Rei was already nodding. "Grandfather said we have to be careful of where because of runoff into the stream but he has a couple locations that would probably work."

Natsume was crying. It took him a moment to realize they were happy tears. She had changed much from what they others had described, and from what Mother remembered. He noticed that Mamoru and Usagi had changed the way they described the Makai tree, saying Mother respectfully now that they understood her. He felt joy in his heart.

There was worry still, with Akane threatening to make all of them pay, but he was confident that if they could get the flower from her, they could save her as well. He hadn't figured a way to get it however, and that concerned him.

He found himself staring at An, watching her graceful movements as she began to chop vegetables for Ikuko. She was incredibly beautiful. More and more the effects of the flower were leaving her and he could see the kind girl that had once shown through.

His memories of her during their childhood were vague and fractured, and he knew that Ail loved her dearly, but he couldn't help feeling pulled to her, wanting her to be in his arms. He closed his eyes with a frown and stood, hurrying from the table before he said something he would regret.

He didn't understand the sudden need to hold her close. It was almost frightening. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Ail staring into his eyes. The younger teen gave him a brief hug. "I think she could love us both," he whispered, and pulled away, blushing.

It was still too soon for that. Neither had really spoken to her about it, and they were both highly embrarrased, but he felt a strong fondness for Ail and was sure they could be co-mates if An chose.

"Thank you," he whispered back, sitting down on one of the couches. "I didn't think it would hit me so strongly," he admitted. "I've only been near Mother for a short time."

Ail shrugged. "An has always had that pull, even when we were children. I think it's part of why I kept going along with her even though I knew I shouldn't. Even when I liked Usagi I still couldn't get her out of my mind."

All of this was very confusing for Fiore. With a species that was raised on pure love, their kind chose mates early, but often they did not only have one. They usually had co-mates, sometimes one male with two females, sometimes one female with two males, and sometime two males and two females. It was not unusual for them, but he feared the reaction he would recieve from others. Would they understand?

"We can talk about it when the threat is gone," Ail said quietly. "For now we can only spend time with her and let her heart open to us both."

Fiore nodded, feeling very unsure of himself. He was thankful Ail was open to being a co-mate, but he wasn't prepared for the rush of feelings that were overwhelming him. In the presence of his kind, and with the life force of the mother so close, his physiological responses were awakening, and his heart was expanding to accept them into it.

* * *

 _***Naru's POV***_

Naru frowned as she muched on her lunch. Usagi, who was sitting beside her rather quietly, was playing with her food instead of eating it. Her little bento box, which was pink with white bunnies, sat opened beside her, and she was holding up a tiny sausage which had been shaped like an octopus. It was something one generally did for small children, but Usagi had such a childlike view of the world that it made perfect sense for her to have her food made into fun creatures. Her rice balls were made to look like little lambs as well, courtesy of Makoto she was sure.

She nudged her best friend with her shoulder and Usagi started, looking around at her. "Sorry Naru. My mind is a million miles away."

"I figured. Does this have anything to do with Natsume and Seijoru? I mean, I know you've forgiven them and that you are trying to help them, but there has to be a bit of leftover emotion."

Usagi frowned. "Actually, I was thinking of the girl. The one who has the flower now," she said, looking around cautiously. It wasn't good to talk in the open, but she and Usagi tried to spend a few minutes alone once a week, and they had deliberately chosen an area where no one could overhear them.

"What about her?" It had been two days since the girl attacked, and left with threats to harm them all.

"Just something she said about not being made powerless again." Usagi sighed. "I've seen some pretty awful things Naru. My mind just conjures up awful images of what could make a girl be afraid. Especially one who is in a halfway house. Not all of those children are orphans."

Understanding dawned on Naru and her jaw dropped more in horror than shock. She shuddered at the ideas that ran through her head. Abusive parents, or worse, someone assaulting a defenseless girl. It hadn't occured to her to wonder why the teen acted the way she did.

"Putting on a show like that must have made her feel stronger. If she made others fear her then she might feel safe herself." Usagi put her octopus sausage back into her bento box. "It's like with Natsume. The flower made her feel bad, and eventually she started trying to make others feel bad."

"Maybe you should be a counselor," Naru said seriously. "You really seem to understand this stuff."

"Maybe one day, when there are no more enemies trying to destroy us," Usagi said with a soft sigh. "I thought maybe a teacher, or creating manga, or even an artist. But sometimes I wonder if there will ever be a time of peace on this planet."

"Don't think like that Usagi," Naru scolded. "I'm sure there will probably be other enemies at some point. I mean, from what I understand there are thousands of inhabited planets out there. But that doesn't mean everyone is going to attack."

Usagi sighed. "If I tell you something, will you promise never to tell the others?" she asked.

Naru held out her pinky finger and was gratified when her friend took it. Being trusted to hold a secret was important between friends. "I promise," she said, and wrapped an arm around Usagi's shoulder.

"I've been having strange dreams. I'm not the priestess or the psychometrist in the bunch, but even I have prophetic dreams sometimes. I think maybe it's the Silver Crystal trying to warn me."

Naru nodded but didn't speak.

"In this dream there's a man. His hair is almost white, but maybe a little lavender or something to it, and he is wearing clothes of the same color with these black embroidered vine things on it and a cape with purple lining." She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Anyways, the man is holding me close and he forces me to kiss him, and in my head I'm screaming, but my body won't move." She shivered. "And then finally something in me snaps and I hit him, and he throws me down onto this bed and punches me, and I know he's about to do something awful and I can't stop him."

"Oh Usagi!" Naru held her tighter, pulling her as close as she could. "If this is something that might happen, then I think you should tell Mamoru or maybe Rei. But if you dont want to, then maybe we can do something about it on our own. You know I can feel what other people do. So maybe I can start reading people around you or something."

"Thanks Naru," Usagi whispered. "I don't know why I don't want to tell them. It makes me afraid, but then every time I try to tell one of them something stops me, and I start wondering if my telling them is the very thing that leads to it happening. Like… self-fulfilling prophecy. My dad says that a lot."

"I don't think it is," Naru said. "I think it's got to be the Crystal. You've been a bit different ever since the twins went home."

"I have?" Usagi asked, sounding worried.

"I was thinking, what if this is something that happens in the future? Something from the future might be trying to warn you. Can Mamoru push his psychometry the other way? Like send someone visions?"

Usagi frowned for a long moment. "I know that he has the ability to sort of sway a person't thinking a bit. Something left over from being a prince and needing people to follow him. Maybe Future Mamoru perfected the ability."

"Okay, then how about we talk to them about it together, but we wait until Akane is taken care of," Naru suggested.

"Alright," Usagi agreed. Then she turned to Naru and smiled. "Maybe you should be a counselor too," she giggled. She picked up her lunch and in moments it had disappeared, making Naru giggle.

* * *

 _***Natsume (An's) POV***_

Natsume was feeling very confused. For a short time she'd had a crush on Mamoru, though it had never compared to her depths of love and devotion for Seijoru. She'd never strayed from that love. She was absolutely devoted to him, willing to risk her own life to save him if pressed, and she wanted to be with him forever.

But over the course of the week since Fiore had arrived, new feelings had begun to well up inside her. It was confusing and overwhelming, and she didn't know what to think. She was falling in love with Fiore, but her feelings for Seijoru hadn't gone away. They were stronger than ever now that the flower no longer held part of her mind, and especially since they had gone through such and ordeal together.

She leaned her back against Mother and sighed. Soon she would have to get up and prepare herself to go back into the human world, and with her mind racing she was worried she wouldn't be able to function as they did. She could forget something important and give herself and the others away.

:: What troubles you, Little One? :: the kind, motherly voice of the Makai tree sounded in her head, and she smiled. She was thankful she could hear her mother again. Thankful Mother had not abandoned her and Seijoru after they had so misused her.

:: Can a person love two the same? :: she asked.

:: Of course, :: Mother said and images poured into her mind as Mother showed her how their people had once been. Family groups with co-mates and much love shared between them. She didn't understand how it was possible, since they did not have children to care for, but their people had formed strong bonds in their romantic lives.

:: Mother, I love Ail. I love him more than myself, but I am growing to love Fiore just the same, and it has been confusing me. I do not understand. ::

:: Love is love, :: was the only reply.

:: But how can I love them both the same? ::

:: Does a mother not love all her children the same? :: Mother asked, and shared images of her own joy and care for each of the children she brought forward.

An smiled at the images of little children playing around the roots of the tree. Her own mind conjured images of the way Usagi's parents doted not only on the girl and her brother, but on Shingo and the other children who had come into their lives.

:: I thought parental love was different, :: she admitted.

:: Love is love, :: Mother said again. :: It is not wrong to love more than one. Only when anger and jealousy enter is there heartache. But if your love for them is equal, what do they have to argue about? ::

An turned and hugged Mother, understanding a bit more. She certainly had a lot to think about. She wasn't even sure of the feelings either of them had for her, and could not focus on that until they were all safe. :: Thank You! :: she cried out.

* * *

***Akane's POV***

Akane laughed. They had let their guard down. The tree was stationary now, planting itself in a field near where those fools went to practice. She turned the pages in her book of pictures until she found the perfect one. In it several anime woodcutters were standing before a great tree. Her laughter filled the air as she called them forward and told them their new purpose.

"Destroy the tree," she said. "Make sure there is nothing left to save."

Turning several more pages she found an illustration of a shadowy form that looked like a cross between a man and a demon. "Bring me the males and kill the female," she urged, and followed after the creature, who would lead her to the ones she wanted.

* * *

 _***Haruki's POV***_

He was standing next to Usagi when her head whipped up. In the same moment Mamoru's head lifted, both of them looking panicked. The laughted died in his thoat and he transformed instantly, immeditatly pressing the call all button on his communicator.

"The tree," Mamoru whispered.

"Our friends," Usagi cried out.

There was a flurry of movement as Shingo rushed down the stairs. Seeing the frightened look on Usagi's face, he also transformed.

"Where?" Haruki asked, holding up his communicator so the others could see and hear.

"They're with the tree," Mamoru said. "There's an attack on the tree itself."

"Henshin yo!" Usagi and Mamoru shouted together.

Haruki moved forward and clasped hands with both his cousins as Shingo also reached for Mamoru. They disappeared from the living room and reappeared in what seemed like hell on earth. Several ax-weilding anime creatures were harming the tree while Ail, An, and Fiore all three burst of energy at it. They were screaming in horror as they tried to protect their mother.

None of them saw the shadow creature bearing down on An.

Haruki lifted his hands and spoke, "Solar Flare!" he called, and sent an attack against the creature. It turned to face him and he and Shingo gave it all of their attention, trying to distract it long enough for the the others to fight off the ax-weilding creatures. They sent attack after attack against it, fighting for all they were worth.

* * *

 _***Kunzite's POV***_

Getting the strange drawing creations away from the tree was a challenge. Some he pulled away bodily as they did not notice anything or anyone until they got between themselves and their target. Others he stabbed with his sword repeatly, noticing as the others did the same. North Knight fought what seemed an endless battle, his back against Venus' as they were surrounded by more and more creatures, some with swords, others throwing magic spells, and still others that leapt for their throats.

A girl stood close by, staring at them all, a book held open in her hands. She was flipping through the pages releasing all the creatures on each before going to the next. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as a strange little plant creature screamed at her from the pocket of her shirt.

He couldn't focus on her for long however, as they were completely surrounded. "Get the book!" she shouted, hoping someone could hear him. He saw Sailor Moon and An turn away from the tree, while Fiore held his hands on the trunk looking desperate. The two made their way toward the girl and her flower, and North had to turn away and focus on the fight in front of him.

* * *

 _***Akane's POV***_

She was desperate. Unsure what was driving her, she only knew a need to destroy the tree and the girl and to take the boys for herself. She couldn't understand it, or stop herself. She had only wanted to be free from the pain and the fear. This was not what she had been seeking.

She began to doubt her purpose even as she continued releasing creature after creature until the pages were devoid of anything more to throw at the ones defending the tree. She let out a sob, not sure why she was on the verge of tears.

She just wanted to feel safe.

"You are worthless," the flower hissed. "Pathetic. I never should have left An for you. Just a useless waste of breathable air. No wonder they beat you and hurt you. Can't defend yourself. Stupid girl. Stupid stupid worthless girl."

"She's NOT worthless," came a voice from the side and Akane lifted her head to see Natsume, or An, in front of her with the blonde girl at her side. "She's not pathetic. She's a teenager who is probably smart and kind and funny."

No one had ever really defended her before. Since she had been very small people had hit her and hurt her and said cruel things to her. She couldn't remember anyone saying such nice things before. Her heart swelled and she wanted to throw the flower away from her.

"You'll never be worth what she is," Added the little blonde. "Akane can change. She can become better than she was. She can learn and grow and help people," she shouted.

"What do you know?" the flower hissed. "I think she's outlived her usefulness."

'She hasn't!" screamed An.

"Sailor Moon, behind you," someone screamed, and the blonde turned and held up a wand with a crescent moon at the end of it.

"I think she has," the blossom said, and Akane knew a moment of intense fear as the flower began growing vines from her hands, sending them up to quickly wrap around her throat. She felt them enter her mouth and nose, even her ears, and white hot pain filled her before the blessed darkness took her and she knew no more. 'At least no one will ever hurt me again,' she thought as consciousness faded.

* * *

 _***Natsume (An's) POV***_

An screamed in fear for the girl and rushed to her side, trying to pull the vines off her neck. Her face was turning blue, and she knew if she didn't hurry Akane could die. Her hands were bloodied as the kisenian blossom added thorns to the vines, which also pierced the sensitive skin of Akane's neck.

She worked hard and harder, trying to break the vines, but they only thickened. Finally, unable to think of anothe solution, she took the flower woman in her hands and squeezed. Her sobs filled the air as she held tighter and tighter to the monster that had tortured her mind for so long, and who was even now trying to murder another girl.

She tore the blossom away from the vines by sheer force and hurried to put her in some sort of cage to keep her from harming anyone else. She didn't know what to do, and felt frantic and unsure. Her mind raced as she called for help, but she knew Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were doing what they could for the girl.

Mother was still screaming in pain, and An needed help. The flower woman bit her hand and she felt the searing pain of poison flowing through her veins. Screams of pure agony were torn from her throat as her hands clutched convulsively to the burden within.

"Help me," she sobbed. "Help me!"

There was a strange cracking sound, but she couldn't think beyond the pain of the poison. It burned within her and she could see blackness creeping in on the edges of her vision.

Gentle hands took hold of her and laid her on the ground. A large warm hand covered her forehead, and a moment later gentle warmth filled her as she stared at the beautiful golden sparks Tuxedo Kamen was sending into her. She sighed as the pain began to ease, and felt a sleepiness overtake her. Her eyes drifted closed, and she relaxed as sleep took her.

* * *

 _***Fiore's POV***_

An's cries of terror and pain had ripped into him like nothing ever had before. He'd turned to see her tearing at the vines and then staggering away. But he could not leave Mother.

"Mamoru," he begged. "Please help An!"

Tuxedo Kamen, as he was known in his hero form, rushed over to the girl who had been caught by Sailor Pluto. Fiore kept his hand on the tree, staring at the wound before him, trying to help, but unsure how. She was his Mother, all of their Mother, and he didn't know how to help her. Fear and anguish rose up in him.

Sailor Moon was standing over the girl, Akane, who looked nearly dead. He heard her let out a sob and then she too was calling for healing. His friend rushed to her side, and the two spoke rapidly.

"She's got so much brain damage I don't think either of us can heal her completely," Mamoru said. Fiore hadn't noticed the blood leaking from the girl's ears and nose, or the strange blue color of her face.

"Just heal her as much as you can. We can figure out something," Sailor Moon begged. Both of them knelt and he saw Usagi put her hand on the girl's forehead while Mamoru put his hands over her cheeks. Silver and golden sparks erupted from the pair. It was beautiful.

The sounds of fighting carried to him, but he could not leave the tree to help anyone. He had never felt so powerless before. Not even on that night, when he was a small child completely alone and his strength had given out. The night Mamoru found him.

Both teens looked on the verge of tears as they stepped away from the girl.

"Mamoru," Fiore called. "If you can help me… help Mother, there might be a way," he said. He could hear the strain in his own voice, but he was barely keeping the Makai tree alive and all his energy was pouring into her. All his love.

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon both rushed over. His friend immediately went to work healing Mother, and he could feel the change. His friend had a strange connection with all things living, and with that added to his healing abilities, he was rapidly able to repair her enough to sustain life. Sailor Moon reached out and began sending energy into Mother, both her hands over the trunk and her eyes closed in concentration. Tears poured down her face.

There was a brilliant flash of light, and Fiore blinked and turned his head away.

* * *

 _***Seijoru (Ail's) POV***_

As he turned away from the fighting Ail caught sight of An lying on the grass and a cry of pain was pulled from him. Once he reached her he saw that she was perfectly healthy, and only sleeping. In one of her outstretched hands, broken and bleeding, the flower lay forgotten. Ail reached for it and took it into his own hand, but before he could do anything it began to disintegrate, becoming ash on his palm.

Behind him a bright flash shone around the clearing.

"Bring the girl, quickly," Ail heard as the Senshi rushed to aid Fiore and the other two. The voice was deep and barely recognizable as Mamoru's. He turned, but was met with something he did not expect.

In place of Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon were a royal pair. She in a white dress, the locks of hair more silver than gold, and he in a blue uniform similar to the ones worn by the Shitennou, with armor over his chest. It was no longer the normal heroes leaning against the tree, but a prince and princess full or royal command and desperate beauty.

The fighting was over and the others began to gather around them. He saw them reaching out to each other, and closing their eyes. He wondered exactly what was happening.

He could hear Usagi speaking even from a distance. "I see, I see," she whispered, and she seemed to speak silently with Mamoru for a long moment.

Their light changed again, a mix of every color he could imagine. Silver and gold but also red and blue and green and yellow, orange and white and pink and so many others. Usagi's head flew back as she did something that looked like weaving with the colors that flowed into her.

"It's the only way," Usagi whispered.

Mother opened a pod, low to the ground, and Ail watched as Akane was laid inside by the four Shitennou, who then joined the Senshi. Ail hurried to the tree and put his hand next to Fiore's. Exhaustion swamped him, but he didn't let go. Every bit of energy he could feed into Mother was the chance of life, not just for her, but also for the girl whose only chance was the pod.

A moment later he felt movement between himself and Fiore and looked down to see An kneeling on the ground, her own hand pressed against the trunk, her eyes closed in concentration.

* * *

 _***Usagi's POV***_

Her heart ached at the thought that she couldn't save Akane. The vines that awful flower had sent into her brain had done too much damage, and even working with Mamoru she knew the girl, if she lived, would never wake again. Still she worked, doing her best to hold the girl to life, to make her brain work enough to breath and pump her heart.

Fiore's call lit a new hope inside her and she hurried to Mother, reaching out next to Tuxedo Kamen and sending her energy into the creator of an entire species. She wasn't sure the others could yet survive without her guidance, and she gave everything she had to save her.

She heard Mamoru order the girl to be brought forward and knew the Makai tree had spoken to him. Then she heard the voice.

:: Little one, :: she heard in her head. She perked up. Though the voice was weak, there was still hope. :: If I am to survive I need to change, :: the tree continued. :: My children will be changed through me. ::

She wondered what she needed to do to help. :: How? :: she asked simply.

:: My children need to live and breathe on their own. They need to adapt to this new environement, eating and drinking to provide energy. I will still help them, but now they must become new. I cannot bring forth more children as I am. Their bodies must change and they must be the creators of future generations. ::

The tree seemed to be weeping.

:: Mamoru, we need to become Serenity and Endymion for a short while, :: she said through their mental link. The transformation occured in the blink of an eye.

The Makai tree continued to show her what had to be done.

"I see. I see," Usagi said quietly. And she could see just how it had to be. She would have to weave the energy together and change the tree even as her Soul-Bonded healed her. It required a change however, and access to the fullness of the power contained within her and the Silver Crystal.

:: I only caught part of your conversation, but it seems very difficult. Are you sure you don't need my help? ::

:: As much as I would love the help, I think you have to continue to heal her while I finish this. ::

:: Alright. ::

Without looking Serenity already knew that the others were prepared to send her their energy. Drawing on the power of their crystals as well as her own, she began to weave the changes into the very roots and bark of the ancient tree. Endymion's healing sealed the changes.

She could feel the outpouring of the changes to the three connected to the tree who all lost consciousness. Then the changes began to spread further and further and she gasped as she realized how many children of the Makai had survived, so far flung in the galaxy, so lost and devoid of hope. She could feel them, each one, and gasped at the intensity of it. Her respect for the tree increased a thousand fold.

Finally the change was complete, the healing done. She staggered, almost falling before Venus and Mars caught her and lowered her to the ground. She released her henshin, letting Serenity go as well as Sailor Moon and sat panting heavily as Usagi once more.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

The healing was finished. Exhausted, he sat next to Usagi on the grass, basking in the late afternoon sun. The little pod was glowing as the Mother continued her work. Ail and Fiore had both awoken, and were kneeling to either side of An, who was glowing a brilliant shade of pink. He wondered exactly how the changes were taking place inside her. He had the idea of going into medicine, and from what Usagi had explained she was changing into a being capable of reproduction. The male's changes were much simpler according to his Soul-Bonded.

The entire battle had been a blur to him. Most of his time had been spent healing. Even so he was more exhausted than he had been since the battle against Beryl and Metallia. He hardly fought against them in that battle, having been under the influence of the dark energy at the time. It was a hard thing to remember.

There was a strange sound coming from the pod now. It almost sounded like a kitten. Usagi leapt to her feet, stumbling a bit, and hurried to it. As soon as she touched it the pod opened and she reached inside. Gasps seemed to echo around the clearing as everyone caught sight of the girl.

Usagi pulled out a tiny flailing infant, looking to be a newborn. She seemed to be speaking with the tree and then she turned.

"Fiore, Ail," she called gently. When the two aliens reached her she put the naked child into Fiore's arms. "Mother asks that the three of you care for Akane now. She needs to be loved and taught a new way."

Mamoru was humbled beyond words and stared up into the thick branches of the Makai tree. He supposed that was one way to give Akane a fresh start. With a smile he let himself fall back into the grass, and wasn't remotely surprised when Usagi stretched out next to him, her head on his shoulder, and began to snore.

* * *

 _***Seijoru (Ail's) POV***_

He was thankful that no one had been seriously injured. Mother was healed, thanks to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. While there was a great change to their species, he knew it was for the best, and perhaps, now that they could bear children on their own, their people would no longer turn on one another.

With a small smile he watched Fiore chase Natsume through the field, and looked down to the infant in his arms. She would have no memory of what had happened to her. No memory of what she had done. What the kisenian blossom had done was cruel and horrible, but he was thankful that Mother had been able to help her restart and that Usagi had been able to heal her mind.

He shuddered at the thought of what could have become of the child. Unable to talk or move on her own she would have been left in the same system that had hurt her so badly. Now, cuddled up in his arms, she looked content. She had a fresh start, and he was determined to make sure she lived a good life, full of laughter and love.

After a time Fiore and An came and sat with him. Their new home was nearly completed, and they had one another for support and comfort. He wondered if they would be more as siblings or as mates. They would one day be responsible for a new generation.

"What are you thinking about?" Fiore asked, sitting close and reaching for the baby.

"Love," he said, unsure how to begin that conversation.

An smiled at him and Fiore both. "I had a talk with Mother about love a short time ago," she admitted. "I was very confused about my feelings for the two of you, and didn't understand how I could love you both the same way."

Ail's heart beat rapidly in his chest at her words. She loved them both. That meant there was a chance for romantic love between them perhaps. He knew he was blushing and looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

"I admit, I have feelings for you An," Fiore said, "and I know Ail does as well. If you would have us, I am willing to be co-mates with him," he continued, all in a rush as he too blushed. It was still a very new topic for them. They were young after all. Only teenagers, and though the concept was not new to their kind, it was verey new to them.

"I am willing also," he squeaked and felt the blush rise even further.

An was covering her face with both hands when she spoke again and her words were slightly muffled. "I'd like that," she admitted. "But can we take it slow please?"

Ail nodded wildly and saw Fiore do the same. She pulled her hands down from her face and stood, pulling them both to their feet as well. Fiore laid the infant down in the stroller and turned to them. They all clasped hands. Then, almost without thought, Ail moved slightly forward and kissede An gently on the lips.

She smiled at him, her face still a brilliant shade of pink, and turned to Fiore. Ail wrapped his arms around her waist as Fiore hugged An close, pulling her in for a kiss. The two of them locked eyes. Together they would protect her. Together they would support her. She was their mate, and both of them loved her dearly.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** So, just to let you know I finally updated Unknown Force: Quest for the Crystals. That one is about to get really interesting, so go ahead and go read it. I'm going to be working on Don't Push Me next, and I know some of you have been asking me to update that, so I hope you enjoy what I've done with it.

A few of you have said you would like me to continue this series, so I will probably post a third installment for Valentines day. I haven't really decided what I'm going to do yet, but I'm sure it will come to me quickly.

Finally, sometime in the next few weeks I hope to have the first couple chapters of On Her Own posted. That one has been a bit of a project for me, based on a request and a few of my own thoughts that just wouldn't quit. So I hope you guys enjoy it!


	8. Epilogue

**Resolve: A New Years Story  
** **Sequel to:  
** **Sanctuary, A Christmas Story**

* * *

 **Epilogue**  
 **Tiny Visitors**

* * *

 _***Fiore's POV***_

Fiore grinned at Ail as the two of them worked to plant their small garden. They were growing many fruits and vegetables. Some were not native to Japan, or even to the planet. All had been chosen for their ability to thrive in the environment however.

"How was she this morning?" Ail asked quietly.

Fiore frowned. An was definitely doing better. She had good days and bad days. The two of them did their best to help her, but for some things there wasn't much either of them could do.

"Mad you weren't home," he added with a smirk.

Ail gulped. "How mad was she?" he asked.

Now that the flower's effects had worn off she wasn't the vicious monster she had once been, but that didn't mean she wasn't just a bit scary with all the strange new hormones running through her system as her body changed.

"She was thinking of telling you to sleep on the couch… for a week." Fiore laughed at the expression on Ail's face. "Don't worry. I talked her down."

Ail nodded, still frowning. "Do you think she'll be okay?" he asked. "She's been talking to Usagi and the other girls. I guess human girls do this around the same time."

Fiore understood. The Makai Tree could no longer produce children of their species the way she had before, in flower pods. Now, the children of their kind would be born through more… human ways. Usagi's healing had changed their makeup enough to allow the changes. Because of that they had all been going though a rapid form of what humans called puberty.

"Ikuko-mama says it's perfectly natural," Fiore reminded him. "And Doctor Mizuno promised she will keep an eye on things. It's a bit different for our kind, I guess, but not much so. And I'm sure she will be happy enough to be there for other girls when they arrive."

"How many do you think will come?"

Fiore spread his mind out to link with the tree. He could feel them, out there in the universe. There were almost two hundred of their kind spread throughout the planets out there, or soaring through space, already on their way. He thought perhaps thirty would arrive in the next ten years or so.

"I can't guarantee the numbers," he said finally. "Eventually however, I think all of us will be here. Usagi's healing is already working on them."

Ail only nodded. There wasn't much to say. They both knew what they had become after being alone in the depths of space for so many years. Hard, cold, brutal. Perhaps some had avoided that fate. But he was sure it would be rare. They were both very thankful their own children would eventually be born on Earth.

With people like Usagi and Mamoru to heal and guide them, he was sure their people would once again love and protect the Makai. They would be one with it again. Communing with the tree of life that had created them. He couldn't be more thankful for having met Mamoru as a child. Even his illness had helped him.

They would never be alone again. He had friends who loved him, and he had his mate and co-mate. His life was good. And he had a mission. He would help protect this planet, this solar system. He would help to restore their race and teach them to honor Mother, and to honor the planet that had welcomed them.

"I talked to Jupiter," Ail said suddenly. "She thinks one day there can be a colony on her own planet."

Fiore nodded. "I wouldn't mind calling her my queen," he said. "She has a loving spirit, but is just as strong as Usagi and Mamoru. Besides, Nephrite seems to understand what we once were, and how it now affects us."

Ail nodded. "Mamoru does too. All of them do," he said finally. "To one degree or another. As much as I would love to remain on this island, if all our people arrive, then there may not be enough space, or resources for all."

Fiore agreed. "And we both know we aren't the only orphaned people of the galaxy. How many children did we meet in our journeys? We know the Sailor Wars are coming. The more we can gather here…" he let the thought trail away. That battle was in the future. For now he was happy and safe, and loved.

An came out of the house and stared at them both calmly, baby Akane snuggled into her arms. She smiled at them as the baby gurgled and chortled. She was so different than she had once been. Ail had not known she had a kesenian blossom. Had not known it was slowly poisoning them both. Now that the effects had disappeared there was much more to the girl. Something inside her spirit. That inability to give up that the flower had twisted was now a healthy will to make the best of her world, and to help others.

Fiore had not been remotely surprised when she'd discussed studying psychology. They couldn't have been the only ones poisoned by blossoms or other creatures. In fact, Mamoru had told him about the creature Metallia, who had turned a once kind person into a terrible queen.

* * *

 _***Mamoru's POV***_

Mamoru climbed out of the boat and turned to help Usagi. It was a gorgeous spring day, and he had taken her out on the water. Sometimes both of them could get a bit depressed when they remembered just how much they missed the babies. Even knowing they would see them again didn't help.

It had been months since the fight was over with Fiore and the Makaiju. It was spring and flowers were in bloom everywhere. The others expected them to be happy. They didn't want their friends 'moping.' He wanted to snort at the thought. Neither he, nor Usagi, were moping. He thought they'd done pretty well at moving on… most of the time.

It didn't stop him from wishing he could just get her pregnant already so they could be born. But Pluto continuously said they couldn't guarantee it would be them born. It might be another baby entirely and they might have to wait until they were originally conceived.

"Look at all the flowers. They're just so beautiful." Usagi said, her eyes falling on a rose bush which had been planted a bit too close to the water. It shouldn't thrive there, and yet, it seemed to be. Now that the Makai was happily part of their island, and he had tapped into the Earth himself, plant life was improving everywhere.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, his eyes catching on her perfect bow mouth. All he wanted in the world was to capture those lips with his own. So he bent and kissed her, pulling her tightly into his arms. He had to maintain control. They were in public after all, but it didn't mean he couldn't tease her a bit. He swiped his tongue along her bottom lip, and when she opened for him he plundered.

They might have stayed there, kissing like that for an eternity, if it weren't for something falling on his head. He pulled back to look at what had assaulted him, and was surprised to realize something, no two somethings, were falling through the air towards them.

"Catch," he said instinctively, somehow knowing it was important.

Usagi's took half a step back, looked up, and spread her arms. He copied her pose as he waited what seemed an eternity for the little bundle to fall into his arms. He heard an 'oomph' as Usagi's arms caught hold of the second bundle, then the sound of something bouncing.

Laughter filled the air as he and Usagi clasped their respective burdens. His had brilliant pink hair, while hers had royal purple. The twins! They couldn't have been more than four or five perhaps, but they were back. With them. His arms tightened around Chibi-Usa, watching as Usagi's did the same for Chibi-Mamo.

"Well hello," he heard her voice ring out like a bell. "We've missed you," she added, more quietly.

"Hi," Chibi-Usa said, looking up at him. Then she bit her lip and burst into tears.

"What's wrong little one?" he asked, worried.

"Mommy and Daddy," Chibi-Mamo answered, and then he too burst into tears.


End file.
